Die andere Dashwood-Schwester
by Nikolaus Hold
Summary: Nachdem beide Schwestern glücklich verheiratet sind, suchen Margaret Dashwoods Freunde eine passende Partie für sie. Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Geschichte "The Other Sister" von Radhika. Das Original könnt ihr auf dwiggie dot com oder auf pemberley dot com finden. Die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung erhielt ich am 25.1.13.
1. Die geplante Reise nach London

**Kapitel 1**

Da nun ihre beiden älteren Schwestern gut verheiratet waren, war das wichtigste Anliegen all derer, die Margaret Dashwood nahe standen, und derer, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, einen passenden Ehemann für sie zu finden. Ihr Mangel an Vermögen oder die Knappheit geeigneter junger Männer im Umkreis von Meilen, ja selbst ihre eigenen Gefühle in dieser Angelegenheit waren in ihren ernsthaften Hoffnungen und Bemühungen in keiner Weise von Bedeutung.

„Gib dir keine Mühe, noch ein Kleid auszubessern, es ist völlig zwecklos, Elinor, diese Reise nach London wird von sowieso nutzlos und ohne Bedeutung sein", verkündete Margaret in lebhaftem Ton, während sie ihren kleinen Neffen, den sie in ihren Armen hielt, sanft schaukelte.

Die nachmittäglichen Sonnenstrahlen schienen durch das Fenster und erhellten das kleine Wohnzimmer des Pfarrhauses von Delaford bis in den letzten Winkel. Elinor saß gerade inmitten einer Flut von Musselin und Seide und arbeitete konzentriert an einem hübschen lila Kleid, auf das sie nach dem Diktat der neuesten Mode einige Perlen nähte. Das bedeutsame Ereignis, dass Margaret für die Saison nach London abreisen würde, war das Hauptthema, anstelle ihrer üblichen Gespräche über Edwards Predigten oder den Appetit der Kinder oder über das Geflügel und das Weideland, und es war der Grund für diese Beschäftigung an diesem Tag.

„Du hast mehr Begeisterung gezeigt, als Marianne und ich nach London fuhren." Elinor unterbrach ihre Näharbeit für einen Moment, schaute zu ihrer Schwester auf und sagte scherzhaft: „Und ich war doch so überglücklich, dass Mrs. Jennings dich endlich dazu überredet hat, all das irdische Glück zu erleben, das dir in London begegnen wird."

Dieser Einwurf löste bei Margaret ein vergnügtes Kichern aus. „Ich dachte in der Tat, ich hätte meine Pflichten mit dem Ball erledigt, den Oberst Brandon vor drei Jahren für mich gab, und ich glaubte aufrichtig, mein bisheriges Unvermögen, einen Mann zu bekommen, würde jedermann ausreichend abschrecken. Aber das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein."

Elinor nahm ihre Arbeit lächelnd wieder auf. Margaret hatte sich hartnäckig geweigert ihnen zu erlauben, mehr in Kleidung für sie zu investieren. Die Kleider, die für den Ball zu ihrer Einführung in die Gesellschaft angefertigt worden waren, waren noch so gut wie neu, da sie sie kaum benutzt hatte, und Elinor hatte sich entschlossen ihr Bestes zu tun, um sie zumindest so modisch wie möglich herzurichten. „Wir sind alle deiner Ausreden, Barton nicht zu verlassen, müde geworden, nach alledem, Liebste ... mein Wochenbett, Mamas Rheumatismus ... Du bist 21 und es ist einfach jedermanns Wunsch zu sehen, dass du jemanden findest, den du lieben kannst."

„Lieben? Komm jetzt, Elinor, das ist ein wertloses, müßiges Gefühl für junge Männer ohne ernsthafte Beschäftigung und wird im Allgemeinen deshalb unterstützt, um die Frauen in Knechtschaft zu halten", erklärte Margaret nachdrücklich, als sie sich setzte, während ihre Hände über ihrem Neffen kreisten, der jetzt fest schlief. Elinor lächelte, da sie die von ihr zitierten radikalen Ansichten jetzt schon seit einigen Jahren gehört hatte, aber ihr Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln, als Margaret hinzufügte: „Wünsche mir das nicht. Alles, was es dir und Marianne eingebracht hat, ist Herzschmerz und Leiden".

Bei dieser Äußerung blickte Elinor mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf und fragte etwas aufgeregt: „Margaret, denkst du, dass wir nicht glücklich sind?"

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick räumte Margaret nach einem Moment des Schweigens ein: „Ich glaube, ihr beide seid glücklich", und fuhr dann mit ernster Stimme fort: „aber das hat sich rein durch Zufall ergeben, wenn du mich fragst. Ich bin immer noch überrascht, dass ihr beide schließlich euer Glück gefunden habt. Alles, woran ich mich nach eurer Rückkehr von dieser Reise nach London erinnere, sind die gequälten, verletzten, verzweifelten Gesichter meiner geliebten Schwestern und das werde ich nie vergessen."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du ohne Liebe heiraten willst?" rief eine nervöse Elinor.

„Nein", entgegnete Margaret kopfschüttelnd. „Wirklich nicht. Ich bezweifle in erster Linie die Notwendigkeit der Ehe. Was soll diese Vorstellung, die besagt, dass man sein Glück nur finden wird, wenn man jemanden zum Lieben und zum Heiraten findet?" fragte sie und wandte ihren Kopf Edward zu, der gerade mit einem Notizbuch in seiner tintenbefleckten Hand den Raum betrat und sich am Kopf kratzte, zweifellos wegen der Länge seiner bevorstehenden Predigt. „Das Glück findet man nur im eigenen Herzen, nicht in den Händen anderer. Bist du nicht einverstanden Edward?"

Elinor lächelte ihren Mann an. Sie war nicht besonders besorgt wegen Margarets gebieterischen Verlautbarungen gegen die Ehe. Irgendwie erschienen sie sehr abstrakt und jugendlich und sie wäre mehr besorgt gewesen, wenn sie gesagt hätte, sie würde ohne Liebe heiraten. Margarets alltägliches Verhalten und Urteilsvermögen hatte ihnen kaum je irgendwelche Sorgen gemacht und deshalb wurden solche Erklärungen immer mit einer gewissen Heiterkeit gehört. „Edward, du solltest Margaret nicht diese Bücher geben. Sie wird eindeutig von Tag zu Tag rebellischer", tadelte sie ihn sanft.

„Oh nein, das war sie schon vorher, nicht wahr Captain Margaret?" Edward lächelte, als er die Hand seiner Frau nahm und sie sanft küsste. „Bitte sag uns doch, Margaret, was du vorhast, wenn du nicht beabsichtigst zu heiraten?"

„Na, Piraterie natürlich, Edward, du solltest das wissen", sagte Margaret mit verletzter Miene.

„Ah", nickte Edward weise.

„Ernsthaft Elinor, ich kann immer etwas flicken, dich und Marianne belästigen, mit Mama streiten und dabei bis an mein Lebensende rundum glücklich sein", fuhr sie fort.

Als er sah, dass die besorgte Miene seiner Frau wiederkehrte, tröstete Edward sie sehr vernünftig: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Elinor, sie sagt das alles doch nur, weil sie noch keinen geeigneten Mann gefunden hat."

„Auch wenn dieses unwahrscheinliche Ereignis geschieht, wird er mich überhaupt nicht geeignet finden. Ich habe kein Vermögen und sogar Mama denkt, dass ich wenig Aussicht habe, es mit euch aufzunehmen." Dies wurde in allerbester Stimmung ausgesprochen, so dass Elinor ganz verwirrt war und nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte.

„Aber natürlich, du bist sogar besser als sie, meine Liebe", korrigierte Edward sie mit einem Lächeln und tätschelte ihr liebevoll den Kopf.

Margaret lachte. „Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass deine Zuneigung zu mir der Grund für diese Worte ist", und fuhr dann gefühlvoll fort: „Elinor, wenn nur du oder Marianne mich begleiten könntet. Zumindest werde ich vor Mariannes Entbindung wieder zurück sein. Ich hoffe, diesmal bekommt sie ein Mädchen Ich bin es müde, mit Neffen zu spielen. Jedenfalls bin ich nicht sehr scharf auf diese Reise. Ich weiß nicht, wer mehr zu bedauern ist – ich oder Mrs. Jennings, der anderen Gesellschaft leisten zu müssen. Und Mama sagt, ich soll auch Fanny und John besuchen."

Darauf folgte eine Zeit lang ein kurzes Gespräch über Mrs. Dashwood und über Norland. Später, nachdem sie mit ihren Neffen gespielt und ihnen dann längere Zeit vorgelesen hatte, wie sie es immer tat, verabschiedete sich Margaret.

Sie ritt eine Zeit lang in stetigem Galopp, bis sie das Dorf erreicht hatte, fiel dann in einen viel langsameren Schritt und genoss die Ruhe und Stille der grünen, fruchtbaren Wiesen. Nach langem Drängen hatte Margaret das Pferd von Oberst Brandon akzeptiert. Es half ihr, ihre Schwestern öfter zu besuchen. Die Vorteile hatten in diesem Fall ihre übliche Gewohnheit aufgewogen, ihren Schwestern nicht zur Last fallen zu wollen. Das Einkommen von 400 Pfund für ihre Mutter und sie ermöglichte eine Lebensweise, die ihr komfortabel genug war; sie war mit einfachen Vergnügungen vollauf zufrieden und hatte kein besonderes Verlangen nach feinen Sachen. In der Verwaltung der Ausgaben war sie so geschickt geworden, dass sogar Elinor stolz auf sie war. Sie bedauerte einzig, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, so viele Bücher zu besitzen, wie sie gern gehabt hätte. Es gab kaum Gesellschaft in ihrem Alter oder eine, die ihrem wachen Verstand ausreichenden Anreiz bot; sogar die Zahl der Hausbälle von Sir John hatte deutlich abgenommen, so dass das einzige, was ihre Phantasie gefangen nahm, Bücher waren. Sie verschlang sie - die veraltete Sammlung auf Barton Park, die paar Bände im Pfarrhaus, aus der kleinen Leihbücherei im Dorf und auch jene auf Delaford. Dadurch hatten ihr Geschmack und ihre Begabung eine bemerkenswerte Verfeinerung erfahren, in einer ganz besonderen Art und Weise, aus dem Schatten ihrer Schwestern heraus.

Ein schöner Tag. So recht um ihn in ihrem Baumhaus zu verbringen, nach den zwitschernden Vögeln und dem plätschernden Bach zu spähen. Noch immer stieg sie, sehr zum Ärger ihrer Mutter, in ihr Baumhaus hinauf und verbrachte dort manch faule Nachmittage, las ein Buch und lauschte dem Wind. Sie ritt in einem gemächlichen Tempo nach Hause und genoss dabei die Schönheit des Ganzen. Als sie das Holztor öffnete und den Pfad zu Barton Cottage hinaufging, kam ihr die Reise nach London in den Sinn und der Gedanke daran bedrückte sie. Ihr Reich aufzugeben, mochte es auch nur für kurze Zeit sein! _Vielleicht kann ich ja die Sehenswürdigkeiten besichtigen._ Sie seufzte. Immerhin würde es an sich schon ungeheuer unterhaltsam sein, Mrs. Ferrars, Mrs. Dashwood und Mrs. Palmer zuzuhören. Dann heiterte sie der Gedanke auf, dass hinterher sogar Mrs. Jennings entmutigt genug wäre, ihre Kuppelei aufzugeben.


	2. Bei John und Fanny in der Harley Street

**Kapitel 2**

„Also ich sage dir, Margaret, in unserer gegenwärtigen Lage nach dem Kauf des Londoner Hauses und der neuen Möbel, die, wie ich sagen muss, beträchtliche Ausgaben verursacht haben, sind wir sehr dankbar für jede noch so kleine Hilfe von Mrs. Ferrars. Ich darf wohl sagen sagen, sie hat eine wirklich großzügige Gesinnung."

Margaret lächelte gezwungen und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie es zulassen konnte, in diese Situation zu geraten. John Dashwood redete weiter und weiter über seine Finanzen. Nach einer anstrengenden zweitägigen Reise war Margaret, begleitet von Mrs. Jennings und ihren liebenswürdigen Berichten über verschiedene Nachbarn, am Berkeley Square in London angekommen. Ihr erster Eindruck von London war nicht sehr günstig gewesen, es war neblig und roch wie ein Stall. Aber sie war ungemein erleichtert, in einem entzückenden Zimmer untergebracht zu sein, dem von Charlotte, nachdem sie so lange in einer Kutsche eingepfercht gewesen war. Nach einem Tag Erholung hatte sie die nächsten paar Vormittage damit verbracht, mit Mrs. Jennings deren Bekannte zu besuchen oder Karten zu hinterlassen, und fing an, ihren Aufenthalt zu genießen.

Nach fast einer Woche hatten sie eines Tages während ihres Spaziergangs unerwartet John und Fanny getroffen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung hatte Fanny darauf bestanden, dass Margaret ein paar Tage bei ihnen verbringen sollte, und ihrer Mutter zuliebe hatte Margaret diesem Vorhaben zugestimmt, indem sie die Einladung generell annahm, während sie beabsichtigte, sie viel später mal für ein oder zwei Tage zu besuchen. Aber Fanny hatte sofort dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Kutsche zu Margaret geschickt wurde, und hier war sie nun, in der Harley Street, mit dem Versprechen, Mrs. Jennings zu besuchen, sobald Fanny in der Lage wäre, ohne sie auszukommen. Mrs. Jennings Abneigung gegenüber Fanny hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre vergrößert und deshalb war sie nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Die guten Absichten und der starke Wunsch ihrer Mutter, sich nicht von John zu entfremden, da, wie sie es ausdrückte, er der Sohn des Mannes war, der ihr am teuersten gewesen war, hatten Margaret dazu gebracht, so herzlich zu ihnen zu sein, wie sie nur konnte. Aber um alles in der Welt konnte sie diese plötzliche Veränderung des Herzens und der Zuneigung von Fanny nicht verstehen, die, davon war sie überzeugt, sie doch alle verabscheute, insbesondere sie selbst.

Nachdem sie von Johns Finanzlage gehört hatte, bis ihr die Ohren wehtaten, stellte Margaret ihre Teetasse ab und vermittelte ihm höflich, dass er sich ihretwegen keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte und dass der gute Oberst für ihre Ausgaben aufkam. John schien sie aufgrund dieser Zusicherung umso mehr zu mögen. Fannys Unterhaltung war keineswegs vorzuziehen, sie drehte sich um ihren jungen Harry, die großartigen Dinge, die er sagte und tat, und Margaret entschied, nachdem sie auch das einige Zeit lang mit guter Laune ertragen hatte, dass sie der Pflicht ihrer Mutter gegenüber genügend nachgekommen war, und setzte diesem Diskurs ein Ende, indem sie bei jeder Gesprächspause über ihre anderen Neffen redete. Trotz alledem schien Fanny nicht geneigt, sie zu vertreiben, wie sie gehofft hatte, und sie verbrachte die nächsten zwei Tage damit, weitere Besuche zu machen, diesmal bei Fannys Bekannten. Fanny schien sich seltsamerweise dafür zu interessieren, wie sie sich kleidete, wie sie sich präsentierte und machte sie sogar mit ein paar heiratsfähigen jungen Männern bekannt.

Schon bald begann sich die Ursache für all dies abzuzeichnen. Während ihres Gesprächs mit einem Bekannten hörte sie zum ersten Mal von einer Miss Ferrars, die jetzt in Lucys Haus weilte. Und später dann an diesem Tag traf sie sowohl Lucy Ferrars als auch ihre junge Freundin, eine Miss Maria Ferrars, Fannys Cousine. Fanny hatte gerade mehrere Einkaufsrunden beendet, bei denen sie alles kaufte, was teuer und in Mode war, und sie gingen gerade die Bond Street entlang, als sie sie trafen.

„Liebe Fanny, wie geht es dir? Ich freue mich jedes Mal so, dich zu sehen", gurrte Lucy, nachdem sie gegenseitig vorgestellt worden waren. Obwohl sie weit entfernt von diesem Völkchen lebten und Lucy oder Fanny nur bei sehr wenigen Gelegenheiten getroffen hatten, hatten Margaret und ihre Schwestern, basierend auf verschiedenen Berichten, die es irgendwie geschafft hatten sie zu erreichen, deren Beziehung oft diskutiert, wie sie sich verändert hatte, wie sie zuerst die dicksten Freunde waren und dann erbitterte, eifersüchtige Rivalinnen mit viel Böswilligkeit wurden. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Lucy ihre Schmeichelei, mit der sie Fanny zu überhäufen pflegte, langsam reduziert und tat jetzt gewöhnlich von Zeit zu Zeit etwas, um sie zu brüskieren. Aus dem eisigen Gespräch konnte Margaret entnehmen, dass gegenwärtig eine neue Schlacht zwischen den beiden im Gange war. Und während sie weiter beobachtete, wie Fanny spitze Fragen zu Miss Ferrars stellte und darüber, wie Lucy sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen hatte, erkannte Margaret, dass sie Fannys Antwort auf Lucys Maria war. Darum gab Fanny ihr ‚Starthilfe', als Wettstreit, und ohne extra Kosten und noch dazu mit dem Vorteil, Glückwünsche dafür zu erhalten, dass sie ihrer armen Schwägerin half. Ein Funken Wut flackerte auf, dass sie wie ein Spielzeug benutzt wurde, aber dann wurde Margaret klar, dass alles, was sie tun musste um sich zu rächen, war, sie selbst zu sein. Fanny war wahrscheinlich schon dabei, es zu bereuen. Sie musste wirklich wütend und verzweifelt über Lucy und Maria gewesen sein, dachte Margaret lächelnd für sich. Miss Ferrars war ein sehr stilvolles Mädchen, elegant und sehr gutaussehend. Ein junger Mann, der sie begleitete, schien einen Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen zu haben.

In ihre Richtung blickend sagte Lucy mit einem zufriedenen Aussehen: „Oh, ich habe große Hoffnungen für Maria, ich bin sicher, sie wird viele Offerten bekommen, bevor die Saison vorbei ist." Dann atmete sie tief aus und fuhr fort: „Obwohl nicht ich weiß, wie ich all die Glücksritter abwehren soll. Natürlich hast du dieses Problem nicht." Sie sagte es mit schmeichelndem Ton und winkte Margaret mit einer abschätzigen Geste zu.

Fanny lächelte gekünstelt und antwortete mit leiser Stimme, die Margaret, die nahe bei ihr stand, hörte: „Du bist jetzt schon lange Zeit eine Ferrars, Lucy, und ich bin überrascht, dass du 7.000 Pfund immer noch als Vermögen betrachtest", womit sie Lucys zornige Augen kurz entlarvte. Sich wieder fangend, rang diese sich ein Lächeln ab, das aber ihre Augen noch nicht erreichte.

Margaret wandte sich hastig ab und unterdrückte ein Lachen. Dies könnte in der Tat eine interessante Zeit werden. Obwohl sie sich über diese kleinlichen Rivalitäten enorm amüsierte, verbrachte sie später einige Zeit mit der Überlegung, wie erbärmlich sie tatsächlich waren, wenn solche Dummheiten ihre Zeit und ihren Geist in Anspruch nahmen.

Zwei Tage später befand sich Margaret dabei, Fanny zu einem Ball von Lady Anne zu begleiten, wobei Fanny versicherte, dass eine Einladung dazu eine absolute Ehre sei. Sie beschloss, ein hellblaues Kleid zu tragen, an dem Elinor ziemlich hart gearbeitet hatte; alle schienen in dieser Saison smaragdgrün zu tragen. Mit Bändern, die ihr Haar in unkomplizierter Weise schmückten, und einer einfachen Halskette fühlte sie sich der Aufgabe ganz und gar gewachsen.

Sie kamen an, ihre Namen wurden verkündet und sie gingen nach einem Knicks vor ihrer Ladyschaft in die heißen, überfüllten Räume, stiegen die Treppe hinauf, schlossen sich den vielen eleganten Menschen an und Margaret genoss es, alles um sie herum mit unersättlicher Neugier zu beobachten - die hellen Lichter in den kugelförmigen Lampen, gewaltige Mengen von Speisen, die Musiker, die jungen Männer, die liebäugelnd an den Türen standen, die neueste Mode - die Turbane, die Federn und die Fächer in schönen Farben, alles war für sie faszinierend.

Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung wurde Margaret ziemlich häufig zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Sie tanzte mit ein paar angenehmen Männern, obwohl ihr keiner von ihnen besonders gefiel. Während einer der wenigen Tänze, die sie nicht mitmachte, stand sie in der Nähe einer Säule – Fanny schwatzte gerade eifrig mit ihren Leuten – und beobachtete die Umstehenden. Eine Stimme, die rief: „Grenville, da bist du ja!" erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit besonders.

Könnte es der Earl von Grenville sein, von dem sie so viel gelesen und gehört hatte? Sie streckte sich ein wenig, um mehr zu sehen.


	3. Lord Grenville

**Kapitel 3**

Margaret konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit dunklem Haar, ein blaues, besonders feines Jackett auf seinen breiten Schultern, er schaute zu jemandem in seiner Nähe.

„Grenville, wenn es wahr ist, was ich höre, und du vorhast bald zu heiraten, solltest du dich daran machen, die Neuankömmlinge zu mustern, statt am Rand zu stehen", sagte der Mann lachend mit ausgelassener Stimme.

„Mann, genauso gut könntest du es allen kuppelnden Müttern da draußen bekannt geben", stöhnte Lord Grenville und konnte es sich dann doch nicht verkneifen, in amüsiertem Tonfall zu fragen: „Eine gesehen, die sich lohnt?"

„Ja, ein paar. Aber ich kenne deine Vorlieben nicht."

Ein paar andere Männer um sie herum lachten und tuschelten miteinander.

„Meine lieben Freunde, es sind Damen anwesend und wir reden gerade über die zukünftige Lady Grenville", sagte er mit einer gezierten Pose zur großen Erheiterung der Umstehenden und fuhr dann fort, als ihn seine Freunde weiter anstachelten: „Mal sehen, ich möchte eine, die ruhig ist, zurückhaltend, zart, ein Muster an damenhaftem Benehmen und Anstand", was den Umstehenden etwas gemurmelte Zustimmung und weiteres Gelächter entlockte. „Eine, die vielseitig gebildet ist, an einsamen Abenden brauche ich immerhin etwas Unterhaltung – sie sollte in der Lage sein, sehr gut zu spielen und zu singen, Vermögen ist nicht erforderlich, aber wenn sie eine gute Mitgift hat, wird es mein Herz erleichtern zu wissen, dass sie mich nicht heiratet ..." Seine nächsten Worte wurden von Fannys Lachen übertönt.

Margaret strengte sich an, mehr zu hören und sein Gesicht zu sehen. _Dieser Mann kann nicht derselbe Lord Grenville sein._ Diese einfältigen Worte entsprachen nicht seinen geistsprühenden Reden im Oberhaus zu verschiedenen Themen. Margaret war ein großer Bewunderer seiner Auffassungsgabe und seines Engagements für eine Vielzahl von Dingen. Sie hatte gehört, dass er in Oxford zwei Fächer mit ‚sehr gut' abgeschlossen hatte. „Zurückhaltend, zart ..." Er war sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht bewusst, wie beleidigend seine Worte für jemanden wie sie waren. Wie sehr verschieden von dem Bild, das sie im Kopf hatte. Sie hatte ihn sich als irgendwie älteren Mann vorgestellt, mit grauen Haaren und gütigen Augen, die seine Weisheit bekundeten. Margaret zuckte die Achseln. Selbst große Männer waren in manchen Dingen dumm, vermutete sie. Schließlich wusste sie von vielen absolut intelligenten, sensiblen Männern, die hübsche Mädchen ohne Verstand heirateten.

Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit bald von der Ankunft der Palmers in Anspruch genommen. „Miss Dashwood, wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte der Ehrenwerte Mr. Palmer, wobei seine Augen ein wenig weicher wurden, nachdem er den Rest der Gesellschaft mit Verachtung angestarrt hatte. Margaret lächelte. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber unterschied sich sehr von dem anderen gegenüber; nun, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass er sie er als Seinesgleichen behandelte.

„Sir, ich bin sehr enttäuscht über Ihr Votum im Parlament", überfiel sie ihn, sogleich auf den Punkt kommend.

„Tatsächlich?" fragte er ernst, schenkte ihr dann eines seiner seltenen Lächeln und sagte: „Miss Dashwood, vielleicht sollten Sie den Abend genießen und wir sollten unsere Auseinandersetzung über meine politische Position auf einen günstigeren Moment verschieben. Und darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Aussehen beglückwünschen. Sehr vorteilhaft. Sie sind das hübscheste Mädchen, das ich den ganzen Abend über gesehen habe."

Sie lächelte dazu, zuckte ein wenig mir ihren Augenbrauen und stand dann einvernehmlich redend neben ihm. Bald erinnerte sie sich daran, dass er als Staatssekretär über Lord Grenville Bescheid wissen könnte, der parlamentarischer Sekretär desselben Ministeriums war, und fragte ihn: „Mr. Palmer, ich hörte einen jungen Mann namens Grenville sprechen, könnte es der Earl sein?"

„Ja, das muss er sein. Prächtiger Bursche", nickte Mr. Palmer, womit er ihm sein höchstes Gütesiegel verlieh. „Ist er hier?"

„Oh, ja Margaret, die Witwe Lady Grenville ist eine enge Freundin von Mama und ich muss sagen, ich hatte die Ehre, seine Bekanntschaft zu machen", unterbrach Fanny.

Margaret konnte fast mit dem Mann mitfühlen. Seine Mutter war eine Freundin von Mrs. Ferrars! Dennoch waren seine Bemerkungen beklagenswert. Versunken in ihre Gedanken über Mrs. Ferrars und ihr abscheuliches Verhalten gegenüber ihrer Schwester, schreckte sie fast zusammen, als sie hörte, wie eine Stimme sie alle grüßte. Sie blickte auf und sah seine dunklen Augen und seinen durchdringenden Blick, der auf ihren traf. Ein überaus gutaussehender Mann, seine edle Haltung, sein Gesichtsausdruck, alles ließ sein Respekt einflößendes Wesen erkennen.

Margaret versank in einem Knicks. Es war Lord Grenville, in der Tat. Nach einem angenehmen Gespräch über Dinge von geringer Bedeutung, das nur ein paar Augenblicke dauerte, überraschte er sie, indem er um ihre Hand zum Tanz bat, und sie fand sich dabei wieder, mit ihm zur Tanzfläche zu gehen. Also war sie seine erste Wahl unter den Neuankömmlingen. Sie unterdrückte ein absurdes Verlangen, mit den Händen zu fuchteln und mit piepsiger Stimme zu rufen: „Oh, Sir, wie wunderbar, dass Sie mich ausgesucht haben". Margarets Lippen zuckten leicht und sie unterdrückte mit großer Mühe ein Lächeln. Er mochte denken, dass er keine Zeit verschwendete, aber er ahnte gar nicht, dass sie höchst unpassend war.

Er unterhielt sich angenehm mit ihr, als er sie begleitete. „Gefällt Ihnen London, Miss Dashwood?"

„Viel besser, als ich ursprünglich dachte, Sir", antwortete sie, als sie sich zu den anderen gesellten. Sie fand sich nahezu am oberen Ende der Reihe wieder, zweifellos aufgrund seiner Stellung.

Er lächelte über ihre Antwort und fuhr fort: „Und Sie wohnen in Devonshire, sagten Sie?"

„Ja, in einem Tal, umgeben von schönen Hügeln", schwärmte sie.

„Ich war als kleiner Junge dort. Ein Freund meines Vaters lebt in Dorset. Er lädt mich sehr oft dorthin ein, vielleicht sollte ich ihn mal besuchen und die Landschaft genießen."

Sie tanzten, wechselten ein paar Worte und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen Blick zwischen ihm und einem der dabeistehenden Männer auffing, dem gleichen Mann, der zuvor mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Er schien amüsiert und wenngleich Lord Grenvilles Gesicht auffallend höflich war, war sie sicher, dass der Blickwechsel ihr gegolten hatte. Sie entschied, dass dies unerträglich war, und sagte kühn: „Sir, vielleicht muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass es besser wäre, Sie würden sich mit der Jagd auf eine andere beschäftigen, denn mit mir zu tanzen ist für ihre Absicht kaum geeignet", wobei ein Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte.

„Wie das, Miss Dashwood?" fragt er, zweifellos überrascht.

„Ich werde nicht sagen, dass ich gelauscht habe, da Sie sich über Ihre Zuhörer keine besonderen Sorgen zu machen schienen, aber ich habe zufällig vor ein paar Minuten ihre Aufzählung von Anforderungen gehört."

Sehr zu ihrem Ärger schien er, anstatt darüber beschämt zu sein, durchaus amüsiert. Der Mann lachte sogar. „Ah, und Sie erfüllen die, ähm", er räusperte sich, „Anforderungen nicht? Wie bedauerlich", sagte er mit einem Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Nein", antwortete sie hitzig und betont: „glücklicherweise erfülle ich sie nicht, Sir, ich lehne es ab, die bescheidene, von einem Ehemann abhängige Frau zu werden, oder wegen meiner folgsamen Eigenschaften auf einem Markt gekauft zu werden."

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, bei dem sie tanzten, sagte er mit einer neugierigeren und nachdenklichen Miene: „Ich verstehe, wo Ihre Neigungen liegen", und lächelte dabei ein wenig.

„Ja, ich entschuldige mich nicht wegen meiner Ansichten zu diesem Thema. Ich glaube aufrichtig, dass eine Zeit kommen sollte, in der Frauen nicht nach ihrem Gehorsam, ihrer Stille und ihrem zurückhaltenden Wesen beurteilt werden, sondern nach ihrem Charakter. Die Frauen dieses Landes brauchen mehr Anerkennung und ihre Rechte müssen geschützt werden; die Zeit muss kommen, um ihnen ihre verlorengegangene Würde zurückzugeben", brach sie hervor, bei ihrem Vortrag etwas hingerissen vor Begeisterung.

Er wartete schweigend, bis sie fertig war, und sagte dann leise: „Madam, schauen Sie um sich, glauben Sie, dass diese Frauen noch irgendwelche Rechte brauchen?" und hob spöttisch seine Brauen.

Margaret stockte kurz bei seiner Frage und dem Körnchen Wahrheit darin, fing sich aber sofort wieder und schaute ihm ohne zu zögern in die Augen. „Sir, ich glaube weder, dass die Frauen in diesem Raum alle Frauen Englands repräsentieren, noch glaube ich, dass alle hier das sind, was sie zu sein scheinen." Dann fragte sie ihn etwas eifrig: „Haben Sie die ‚Verteidigung der Rechte der Frau' von Mary Wollstonecraft gelesen?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Ich habe keine Zeit, absurde Ergüsse einer sittenlosen Frau zu lesen."

Margaret war über diese Antwort gründlich verärgert, sie beendete jede weitere Unterhaltung und vollzog die Tanzschritte mit ernster Miene. _Dieser Mann ist der reinste Idiot_, entschied sie verärgert. Sie würde ihren Atem nicht damit verschwenden, mit ihm zu reden.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, fragte er neugierig: „Werden sie mir nicht sagen, dass ich Unrecht habe?"

Sie zögerte und äußerte dann entrüstet: „Ich denke, ihr Werk verdient ernsthafte Argumente. Nicht einfach nur Spott von jemandem, der sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, es zu lesen." Und dann nach einer Pause fügte sie langsam hinzu: „Es steht Ihnen nicht gut zu Gesicht, Sir."

„Wie meinen Sie das", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich verfolge Ihre Reden im Oberhaus und hatte bis jetzt gedacht, dass Sie verschiedene Aspekte von Fragen bedenken, bevor Sie Ihren jeweiligen Standpunkt einnehmen. Aber Sie sind so d... Ich bin überaus enttäuscht", platzte sie heraus und biss sich dann auf die Lippen. Was war das, was er an sich hatte? Normalerweise sagte sie solche Dinge nicht und kritisierte niemanden öffentlich. Sie hielt inne und erwartete ein schneidende Erwiderung von ihm, mit der sie an ihre Stellung und ihre Bedeutung erinnert wurde.

„Wie merkwürdig", war alles, was er sagte, und seine Augen studierten ihr Gesicht so aufmerksam, dass Margaret ihre Augen abwandte, unfähig, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

Ihr Tanz war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu Ende und nach einer Verbeugung begleitete er sie mit nachdenklichem Schweigen seinerseits und seltsamer Enttäuschung ihrerseits zu ihrer Gesellschaft.

Während sie gingen und versuchten, sich durch die Menschenmenge zu bewegen, fing er an etwas zu sagen, während sie fast mit jemand zusammenstieß. Alles verblasste und Margaret stand ganz still, als der Mann sich zu ihr umdrehte, um sich zu entschuldigen.

„Willoughby", rief sie.


	4. Willoughbys Anliegen

**Kapitel 4**

Sie hatte Willoughby zuletzt gesehen, als er ihr Zuhause an jenem schicksalhaften Nachmittag hastig verlassen hatte. „Mariannes Lebensretter", pflegte sie ihn zu nennen. Welch schmerzliche Ironie. Margaret erinnerte sich noch mit heftiger Betrübnis an ihre dummen Träumereien von ihm, wie er vor Marianne niederkniete. Mit wie viel Liebe hatten sie ihn überhäuft und wie viele Qualen hatte er ihnen im Gegenzug verursacht.

Er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre nur sehr begrenzt in Allenham aufgehalten, sowohl was die Häufigkeit als auch was die Dauer betraf, und er war nicht groß in der Nachbarschaft eingeladen, daher hatte sie zwar von Zeit zu Zeit von ihm gehört, aber ihre Wege hatten sich nie gekreuzt. Hier war er nun, noch immer so gutaussehend, wenn nicht noch mehr, adrett gekleidet, in seiner Erscheinung jeder Zoll ein begüterter und bedeutender Mann.

Er wirkte für einen Moment verwirrt und fing an zu sagen: „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam, zu meiner großen Beschämung muss ich gestehen, dass ich nicht ...", und dann hielt er mit einem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck inne und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Großer Gott, Margaret?" rief er und ergriff ihre Hände.

Margaret erholte sich trotz des Schocks, ihn zu sehen, und war sich plötzlich Lord Grenvilles sehr bewusst, der neben ihr völlig erstarrt war. Sie wandte sich ihm hastig zu, um sie vorzustellen, und bemerkte das sehr schroffe Kopfnicken, dass er Willoughby gewährte. Obwohl die plötzliche Begegnung mit Willoughby ihre Gedanken ausfüllte, sah Margaret mit einiger Bangigkeit, wie sich Lord Grenville steif zurückzog.

Sie hatte irgendwie nie daran gedacht, dass sie Willoughby sehen würde, und wollte ihn jetzt so schnell und so höflich wie möglich verlassen, ohne übermäßige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, war aber gezwungen, seine gestelzten Fragen zu beantworten. Er erkundigte sich nach ihrer Mutter, nach Mrs. und Mr. Ferrars und fragte dann mit gepresster Stimme: „Und wie geht es Mrs. Brandon? Ist sie bei guter Gesundheit?" in einer bestimmten Weise, als ob er wüsste, dass sie ihr nächstes Kind erwartete. Margaret beantwortete seine Fragen steif und begann zu sagen: „Nun, wenn Sie mich entschuldigen wollen, Mr. Willoughby, ich muss meine Gesellschaft wiederfinden."

„Margaret", unterbrach er sie mit tiefer Stimme voller Emotionen. „Bitte sprechen Sie nicht in solch fremden Ton mit mir. Wollen Sie mir nicht einmal die Hand geben? Sie müssen mir erlauben, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um wenigstens Sie um Vergebung zu bitten, meine Hochachtung darzulegen für Ma..., für Ihre Familie, meine Reue über alle Verfehlungen", flehte er eindringlich. „Bitte gehen Sie nicht weg, ohne mich anzuhören", und fügte dann ernst hinzu: „und in der Tat ist es ein Glück, dass ich Sie hier sehe, denn ich muss Sie um etwas ganz Besonderes bitten."

Trotz der Unbesonnenheit, mit einem solchen Mann zu reden, war Margarets Neugier geweckt. Ihre beiden Schwestern hatten sie nach ein paar Jahren, aus Angst davor, was sie vielleicht aus den verschiedenen Informationsquellen wie Mrs. Jennings, Mrs. Palmer und ihre eigene Mutter schließen könnte, kurz darüber aufgeklärt, wie sein Charakter wirklich war, welch heftige Schmerzen er ihnen bereitet hatte. Nach Mariannes Heirat hatte Margaret ihn als abgeschlossenes Kapitel betrachtet. Was konnte er ihr jetzt, nach all diesen Jahren, wohl zu sagen haben?

Die Umgebung war für ein vertrauliches Gespräch nicht förderlich und was er sagen wollte, wurde dadurch verhindert, dass sich die Palmers und die Dashwoods zu ihnen gesellten. Margaret beobachtete bitter, wie gut sie alle miteinander umgingen, wie Vermögen und Beziehungen einem Mann wie ihm so viel Wohlwollen in den Augen der Mitmenschen einbrachten. Sie hatten beide Tanzpartner und Bekannte, mit denen sie sich treffen und reden mussten, und somit bot der Rest des Abends keine Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch. Sie erhaschte ab und zu einen Blick von ihm, der regelmäßig mit intensivem Ausdruck in ihre Richtung schaute, wusste aber nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Sie bekam auch mit, dass Lord Grenville mit einigen heiratswürdigen jungen Mädchen tanzte, einschließlich Miss Ferrars, war aber höchst enttäuscht, als er nicht einmal einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung warf. _Maria würde zu ihm passen, komplett süß und zart_, dachte sie bissig. Dann schämte sie sich prompt ihrer Heftigkeit, immerhin wusste sie nichts über Miss Ferrars, die möglicherweise ein sehr sympathisches Mädchen war. Dieser Gedanke tröstete sie aber kaum.

Nach all der Aufregung verbrachte Margaret eine schlaflose Nacht und der wenige Schlaf, den sie während der frühen Morgenstunden bekam, war mit Träumen erfüllt. Nach dem Aufwachen plagten sie die gleichen Gedanken und Fragen, und sie beschloss, ihre Anspannung durch etwas Bewegung und frische Luft abzukühlen; sie brach auf zu einem flotten Spaziergang rund um den öffentlichen Platz (*) und war überrascht, sofort von Willoughy angesprochen zu werden.

„Margaret, Miss Dashwood, ich dachte mir, dass Sie zu einem Spaziergang herauskommen würden", sagte er mit dem warmen Lächeln, das ihn früher so beliebt gemacht hatte. „Sie haben sich nicht verändert. Haben Sie Ihr Baumhaus noch?" fragte er lächelnd, bot ihr seinen Arm und ging mit ihr.

Margaret beschloss, dieser rätselhaften Angelegenheit auf den Grund zu gehen, nickte nur, nahm seinen angebotenen Arm und ging schweigend weiter. Nach dem Austausch einiger Banalitäten, fragte er wieder nach Mariannes Gesundheit und ob es nicht ihr drittes war, nach dem Verlust des zweiten, was ihren früheren Verdacht bestätigte. Als sie ihn direkt danach fragte, antwortete er mit einem Seufzer, dass er immer an allem interessiert gewesen war, was ihr widerfuhr.

Margaret war jetzt höchst besorgt und fragte ihn ganz unvermittelt: „Willoughby, Sie sagten, Sie wollten mich um etwas Besonderes bitten, jetzt muss ich Sie bitten, mir ohne weitere Umschweife zu sagen, worum es geht."

„Hat Ihnen der Oberst oder Mrs. Brandon von meinen Briefen erzählt?" fragte er.

Sie antwortete mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht: „Nein, nichts."

„Vielleicht weiß Ma..., Mrs. Brandon auch nichts davon. Denn ich bin sicher, dass sie es verstehen wird, dass sie mich auf jeden Fall unterstützen würde ...", sagte er, als ob er mit sich selbst redete und hielt dann inne, als er ihren verunsicherten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Aber ich muss Ihnen dies von Anfang an erklären, Margaret", sprach er langsam. „Ihnen ist zweifellos bekannt, welch schweren Fehler ich vor einigen Jahren in jugendlicher Torheit und Leidenschaft beging", er unterbrach sich, verlagerte unbehaglich seine Stellung und sah sie an.

Sie nickte leicht, und er fuhr fort: „Ich weiß nicht, in welchem Umfang Sie darüber Bescheid wissen, aber glauben Sie mir, ich bin nicht der einzige, der dafür verantwortlich zu machen war. Gleichwohl, das Kind, ein Sohn, und die Mutter, Miss Williams, befinden sich unter Oberst Brandons Obhut irgendwo auf dem Land; wo, ist mir nicht bekannt." Er hörte erneut auf zu reden, schluckte schwer und fuhr dann langsam mit tiefer Stimme fort: „Vielleicht wussten Sie auch, dass meine Frau Sophia nicht mit einem Kind gesegnet wurde und unser Haus nach jahrelanger Ehe unfruchtbar bleibt. Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit oft dabei ertappt, dass ich an meinen einzigen Sohn gedacht habe, und habe nach reiflicher Überlegung einen Brief an Oberst Brandon geschrieben. Mittlerweile habe ich drei Briefe geschickt, den ersten vor etwa sechs Monaten, und ihn gebeten mir zu erlauben, meinen einzigen Sohn zu treffen und um Verzeihung zu bitten. Aber er weigert sich." Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „In der Tat, er hat sich nicht einmal zu einer Antwort herabgelassen."

Margaret, durch diese Enthüllung überrascht, blieb für einen Moment stehen.

„Sagen Sie mir, Margaret", äußerte er mit einem Gesicht voller Qual und tränennassen Augen, „Sie können mich für die schlimmste Art von Wüstling halten, aber habe ich teuer dafür bezahlt, indem ich die Frau verlor, die ich liebte, die ich immer noch liebe, und indem ich damit bestraft wurde, mein Leben Tag für Tag ohne ihr Lächeln, ohne ihre Berührung zu leben." Heftige Gefühle erstickten fast seine Stimme. „Ist das nicht genug, habe ich nicht einmal das Recht, zu bereuen, meinen Sohn zu sehen und seine Wangen mit Tränen zu überschütten?" fragte er. „Margaret, bitte, ich flehe Sie an, Sie müssen an den guten Willen Ihrer Schwester appellieren, denn ihr liebevolles Herz wird mir bestimmt helfen. Sie wird Oberst Brandon überzeugen, mir zu erlauben, meinen Sohn zu treffen. Ich werde für immer in Ihrer Schuld stehen", sagte er und drückte ihre Hände.

* * *

(*) im Original: a brisk walk about the Square, vielleicht um die Cavendish Square Gardens


	5. Margarets Brief, Lord Grenvilles Reisen

**Kapitel 5**

Nach diesem Gespräch mit Willoughby war Margaret ziemlich ratlos, was sie nun als nächstes tun sollte. Vor langer Zeit hatte sie ihn sehr gemocht. Ihr erster Eindruck von ihm, ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung, der ausritt, um ihre Schwester zu retten, war durch seine ungestüme Persönlichkeit und seine geselligen Umgangsformen nur verstärkt worden. All das war eines schrecklichen Tages von einem Brief zunichte gemacht worden. Margaret erinnerte sich noch genau, wie sie hüpfend gekommen war, um die wunderbaren Dinge zu hören, die Elinor über London geschrieben hatte. Stattdessen war alles, was sie sah, dass ihre Mutter bestürzt aussah, während Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten. „Was für eine Täuschung ... solch eine Grausamkeit ... von Willoughby", hatte sie gemurmelt. Und dann war Oberst Brandon ein paar Tage später angekommen, müde, erschöpft, seine Augen verrieten sein gequältes Herz, und er brachte die besorgniserregende Nachricht, dass Marianne sehr krank war. Ihre Mutter war in aller Eile abgereist und hatte sie ihren Alpträumen überlassen. Versteinert hatte sie Tage und schlaflose Nächte verbracht, niemand in der Nähe, mit dem sie sprechen konnte, in der Furcht, welche Nachrichten sie wohl erreichen würden.

Zuerst hatte sie nur gedacht, Willoughby hätte eine andere geheiratet; später hatte sie von Mrs. Jennings zum ersten Mal von Eliza gehört. Und dann, nach ein paar Jahren, hatte sich Marianne eines Tages zu ihr gesetzt und alles erklärt. „Um aus meinen zu Fehlern lernen", hatte sie gesagt. Jetzt, als sie endlich gelernt hatten, mit dem Schmerz zu leben, angefangen hatten, nicht Monat für Monat an ihn zu denken, war er wieder da.

Die Qual in seinen Augen beiseite schiebend, die bezwingend ihre Sympathie zu gewinnen suchte, dachte sie darüber nach und ihre Überlegungen führten, zusammen mit Kopfschmerzen, zu der Entscheidung, dass seine Ansprüche eine gewisse Berechtigung hatten. Zunächst einmal konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, welchen Gewinn oder welche Beziehungen er sich davon versprechen könnte. Sie fühlte auch, dass die respektable Art, wie er an Oberst Brandon herangetreten war, berücksichtigt werden müsste. Und zuletzt, im Hinblick auf die Chance, dass dies sogar ein wenig all die Schmerzen abgelten würde, die er Eliza verursacht hatte, konnte sich Margaret nicht entschließen, untätig zu bleiben. Mithin musste Oberst Brandon nach ihrem Gefühl Eliza informieren und sollte dem nicht im Wege stehen, was auch immer Gutes für ihren Sohn dabei herauskommen könnte. Allerdings beschloss sie, sich nicht an Marianne zu wenden, wie er vorgeschlagen hatte, wobei sie sich weder über das Motiv noch über das Ergebnis sicher war. Darüber hinaus wollte sie bei ihrer Schwester in ihrem jetzigen Zustand auch nicht die kleinste Beunruhigung verursachen. Daher beschloss sie, an Oberst Brandon selbst zu schreiben.

Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden lang gegrübelt hatte, verfasste sie einen kurzen, aber klaren Brief. Sie berichtete zunächst von ihrem Treffen mit Willoughby und was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, gab dann ihre Ansichten in einer sehr überzeugenden Weise zu verstehen und schloss den Brief mit einigen Worten, mit denen sie ihn drängte, seine Entscheidung zu überdenken. Sie war etwas erleichtert, nachdem sie dieses Schreiben abgeschickt hatte, denn sie glaubte zuversichtlich, dass es Oberst Brandon überzeugen würde.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte sie damit, Fanny zu begleiten, die weitere Einkäufe machte und ihre Bekannten besuchte. Sie traf Willoughby einmal während ihres Spaziergangs, informierte ihn über ihren Brief an Oberst Brandon und war trotz ihrer Skepsis bewegt von seiner tiefen Dankbarkeit für eine solch einfache Tat. Doch die Vorsicht, die sie als Elinors Schwester aufgesogen hatte, riet ihr, ihre morgendlichen Spaziergänge aufzugeben, und damit schaffte sie es, ihm eine ganze Zeit lang aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Eine Woche später fand sie sich dabei wieder, Fanny zu einer Einladung zu begleiten, wo sie in einem hell erleuchteten Raum voller Menschen ankamen. Da sie nie eine große Kartenspielerin gewesen war, war sie damit zufrieden, einen Sitzplatz auf der Seite einzunehmen, saß nur da und beobachtete die Leute um sich herum . Es war eine ziemlich große Gesellschaft und sie hoffte, wenn sich schon jemand die Mühe machen würde, zu ihr zu kommen und mit ihr zu reden, dass es ein interessanter Gesprächspartner wäre.

Es war Robert Ferrars. Nachdem er sich über den "armen" Edward und das Cottage erkundigt hatte, ohne auf ihre unwilligen, sarkastischen Antworten zu achten, setzte er zu einer langatmigen Beschreibung seines neuen Malakka-Spazierstocks an. (*) Auf einen ausführlichen Bericht über seine Länge und seinen Griff folgten weitere Angaben über die Gestaltung der Verzierungen auf dem Griff. Er hielt kurz inne und schenkte ihr ein betontes Lächeln. Als Margaret ihn verwirrt ansah, wiederholte er seine früheren Aussagen und schloss erneut mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Endlich verstand Margaret, dass er sie nicht verlassen würde, solange sie den Stock nicht nach Gebühr bewundert hatte, und sagte: „Ich habe noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen, Mr. Ferrars." Da sein Dünkel nun befriedigt war, verließ er sie schon bald und suchte nach einem anderen arglosen Opfer.

Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. „Das war klug gemacht", murmelte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Margaret Herz schlug ein wenig schneller. _Muss die Hitze sein_, sagte sie sich. „Ha, Miss Dashwood, wie überaus schön, Sie zu sehen. Gibt es gegen das Kartenspiel irgendetwas einzuwenden - Glücksspiel um Frauen in Fesseln zu halten?" fragte er und zuckte mit einer Braue, wobei seine vergnügte Stimme seinen Worten die Schärfe nahm.

„Sir, wie geht es Ihnen?" antwortete sie mit ruhiger Stimme und zügelte das Flattern in ihrem Herzen. „Ich bin nicht sehr interessiert am Kartenspiel, mir gefällt es besser, Menschen zu beobachten."

„Ich weiß schon darüber Bescheid, nicht wahr", lächelte er. Sie unterhielten sich ein paar Minuten lang angenehm über abendliche Gesellschaften im Allgemeinen und dann fragte er sie, ob sie mit den Palmers verwandt wäre.

„Entfernt verwandt", lächelte sie. „Aber ich kenne sie schon seit Jahren. Sie sind mit den Middletons verwandt, den Eigentümern von Barton Park, unweit des Cottages", fügte sie hinzu und schaute ihn an, „in dem wir wohnen".

Er beachtete den Cottage-Teil kaum und fuhr fort, wobei er sich auf die Stirn schlug: „Ich glaube, die kenne ich. Sir John war auch mit meinem Vater bekannt. Ich erinnere mich vage, nach Barton Park gegangen zu sein, als wir Delaford besuchten."

„Delaford?", rief sie, „Ist Oberst Brandon dieser Freund Ihres Vaters, den sie neulich abends erwähnten?"

„Ja, er diente mit meinem Vater in Ostindien, kennen Sie ihn?" fragte er überrascht.

„Oh ja. Sehr gut. Mrs. Brandon ist meine Schwester."

„Ah. Und haben Sie auch Brüder?"

„Nein, nur zwei Schwestern. Die besten", antwortete sie stolz. Er lächelte leicht dazu.

Margaret fügte dann kläglich hinzu: „Wie gerne hätte ich mit Ihrem Vater über Ostindien gesprochen, Sir. Weder Oberst Brandon, noch Sir John erzählen mir genug. Ihrer Berichte über Moskitos bin ich überdrüssig."

„Nun, vielleicht können Sie sich dann mit mir unterhalten", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Sie sind dort gewesen!" kreischte sie fast vor Freude. „Wie ist es da?"

„Heiß", sagte er trocken, lachte über ihren Enthusiasmus und sagte zunächst wenig darüber. Aber schon bald erkannte er, durch ihre Fragen motiviert, ihr echtes Interesse und ihre tief gehenden Kenntnisse, er wurde engagierter und sprach ausführlich über die alten Tempel und exotischen Ruinen, tropische Blumen, Früchte und Gewürze, er beschrieb die Schlachten, in denen er gekämpft hatte, die Nabobs und die Mystiker, die er getroffen hatte, mit solcher Gewandtheit und Verständlichkeit, dass Margaret durch und durch gefesselt war und traumverloren mit riesigen Augen da saß, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit von ihm gefesselt. Er war nicht nur in Ostindien gewesen; sie stellte fest, dass er auf dem europäischen Festland weit gereist war, mit den Orten, die er besucht hatte, wirklich vertraut war, im Gegensatz zu vielen Leuten, die nur zum Spaß und zum Herumtollen dorthin fuhren. Sein tiefes Verständnis für eine so große Vielfalt von Land und Leuten und seine Erlebnisse nahmen ihre Phantasie gefangen, es war wie beim Spielen mit ihrem Atlas, nur noch viel wundervoller. Als sich später einige Männer zu ihnen gesellten und sich das Gespräch veränderte, erlebte sie eine so große Enttäuschung wie nie zuvor. Er war doch absolut der Mann, für den sie ihn gehalten hatte. _Und noch viel mehr,_ fügte eine kleine Stimme hinzu.

Sie war sich seiner den ganzen weiteren Abend lang überaus bewusst, ihre Augen zogen es dahin, wo immer er war, ihre Ohren hörten nur auf seine ausdrucksstarke Stimme, ihr Herz beneidete alle, mit denen er sprach und ihr guter Menschenverstand erinnerte sie ständig daran, keine Närrin zu sein. Ein- oder zweimal trafen sich ihre Augen über den Raum hinweg, was in ihrem Magen ein Durcheinander anrichtete, das sich seltsam anfühlte. Es war nicht die Hitze, etwas stimmte mit ihr definitiv nicht.

Sie verbrachte eine weitere schlaflose Nacht, nur waren ihre Gedanken diesmal mit Lord Grenville vollgestopft, ohne Raum für irgendetwas anderes zu lassen.

Am nächsten Tag erhielt sie eine Antwort von Oberst Brandon.

* * *

(*) Malakka ist eine Art aus Rattan (Calamus Scipionum) aus Sumatra. Spazierstöcke aus diesem Material wurden früher mal als etwas Besonderes angesehen.


	6. Das Fest bei den Palmers

**Kapitel 6**

Als Margaret aufwachte, war es ein heller schöner Morgen und sie beschloss, sich nicht mit Hirngespinsten abzugeben. _Sie würde nicht über Lord Grenville nachdenken, nein, das würde sie nicht!_ Da ihre mit Nachdruck vorgebrachten Bemerkungen über eine Rückkehr zu Mrs. Jennings, um dieser Gesellschaft zu leisten, keine Beachtung gefunden hatten, beschloss Margaret, dass sie Mrs. Jennings zumindest besuchen sollte, und so machte sie sich daran, sie zum Frühstück zu treffen. Fanny, die als Siegerin aus ihren kleinen Kampf hervorgehen wollte, war mittlerweile darauf versessen, einen jungen Mann - mitsamt seinem Landauer – einzuspannen, um ihr den Hof zu machen, und ging Margaret damit auf die Nerven. Daher war sie sehr erleichtert, aus dem Haus zu sein.

Mrs. Jennings hatte, wie es ihrem Naturell entsprach, viele Scherze und Berichte auf Lager. Zu ihrem großen Entsetzen fand Margaret jedoch heraus, dass sie es über ihre allzu gefällige Tochter geschafft hatte, Wind von der Tatsache zu bekommen, dass sie mit Lord Grenville getanzt und am vorigen Abend geraume Zeit damit verbracht hatte, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten „und nur Augen für ihn übrig hatte". Ihre Proteste wurden ignoriert und sie beobachtete mit wachsender Besorgnis Mrs. Jennings neue Heiratsvermittlungsversuche.

„Mr. Palmer sagt mir, meine Liebe, dass seine Lordschaft von Ihrem Intellekt überaus beeindruckt war, und ich bin sicher, dass das nicht das einzige war, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nicht zugegeben hätte", kicherte sie. „Er mag ein Mitglied des Hochadels sein, meine Liebe, aber alle Verehrer benötigen etwas Unterstützung. Also haben Charlotte und ich einen Plan ausgeheckt. Charlotte wird ein Fest veranstalten, zu dem sie Mrs. Ferrars und Sie einladen wird. Wir werden Mr. Palmer überreden, Lord Grenville einzuladen. Sie wissen, er besucht nicht viele Feste, aber zu diesem wird er sicherlich kommen und ich werde höchstpersönlich sehen, wie verknallt er ist."

Margaret war sich sicher, dies war das Todesurteil für ihre praktisch nicht vorhandenen Chancen. Mrs. Jennings neigte dazu, die Leute zu hänseln, und sie schauderte bei der Vorstellung, wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde. Allerdings, wenn sich Mrs. Jennings erst einmal auf etwas versteift hatte, konnte sie nichts mehr daran hindern. Und Margaret konnte nur hoffen, dass er die Einladung ablehnen würde, da sie so spät kam. Doch trotz all ihrer Bestürzung erregte sie die Aussicht auf eine weitere Gelegenheit, ihn zu sehen und vielleicht mit ihm zu reden. _Bei ihrem freundlichen Pläneschmieden würde Mrs. Jennings ihn vielleicht neben sie setzen._

Sobald sie zurückkam, wurde ihr ein Brief von Oberst Brandon übergeben und da sie schon recht unruhig war, von ihm zu hören, stürzte sie sich fast darauf und fing an, eifrig den Inhalt durchzulesen. Er hatte sich kurz, aber klar ausgedrückt, genau wie sie.

_Ich bitte Dich dringend, keinen Umgang mit Mr. Willoughby zu pflegen. Lass Dich nicht von seinen Künsten verlocken und vergiss nicht, warum Du in London bist. _Sie las mit zunehmender Besorgnis_. Ich bin froh, dass Du so vernünftig warst, mich dies sofort wissen zu lassen. Ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass dieselbe Vernunft die Oberhand gewinnen wird und Du mir zugestehen wirst, meine Pflichten so zu erfüllen, wie ich es für angebracht halte. Elizas Mutter hat sie mir anvertraut und ich weiß, dass ich meine Pflicht in der bestmöglichen Weise erfülle, wenn ich Dir sage, dass dies für Eliza oder ihren Sohn Christopher in keiner Weise hilfreich ist. Willoughby wird Eliza nicht treffen, das ist endgültig._

Überraschung, Enttäuschung und Schrecken ergriff sie. Aus dem Brief konnte sie Oberst Brandons kontrollierten Zorn und seine resolute Entschlossenheit erkennen. Ihre erste Reaktion war, Willoughby fast etwas zu bedauern, aber dies wurde bald von einem anderen Gefühl, einem überwältigenden Mitleid mit Eliza verdrängt. Das Mädchen, das – wegen eines einzigen schrecklichen Fehlers – nicht einmal davon wusste und keinerlei Mitspracherecht bei ihrem Schicksal oder ihrem Sohn hatte. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto bekümmerter wurde sie. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sonst noch tun könnte. Sie las den Brief wieder und wieder, prägte sich verstört jedes Wort ein, überlegte, ob sie in irgendeiner Weise etwas tun konnte, versuchte, sich an alles zu erinnern, was ihr über Eliza einfiel und erwog verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wobei all die Erinnerungen sie ermüdeten und erschöpften. Sie wagte sich nicht hinaus, aus Furcht Willoughby zu treffen. Sie war noch nicht bereit, ihm zu begegnen. Mangels anderer Beschäftigung schrieb sie einen weiteren Brief an Oberst Brandon, in dem sie ihre früheren Aussagen wiederholte. Wenn es Edward gewesen wäre, zu dem sie eine sehr entspannte Beziehung hatte, wäre sie immer noch zuversichtlich geblieben. Bei Oberst Brandon war sie, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihn mochte, immer etwas zurückhaltend gewesen. Mit ihm hatte sie nie irgendwelche albernen Auseinandersetzungen oder frechen Wortwechsel. Und jetzt wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie an ihn herankommen konnte. Sie schrieb auch einen Brief an Elinor und fragte sie, ob sie irgendetwas über Elizas Aufenthaltsort wüsste. _Wie ging man vor, damit ein Stadtpolizist __(*)__ tätig wurde?_Sie konnte nicht einfach in ihren Club gehen, Freunde treffen und bei einem Glas Portwein um Hilfe bitten. Sie schlug nachdrücklich auf ein Kissen ein und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. _Vielleicht sollte sie Willoughby vorschlagen, das zu tun?_ Etwas, vielleicht das Gefühl, dass sie noch nicht all ihre sonstigen Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte, hielt sie davon ab.

In der Zwischenzeit näherte sich das Datum des Fests bei den Palmers und sie befand sich bei der Ankunft voller Furcht, auf Willoughby zu treffen. Sie wusste, dass Charlotte im Laufe der Jahre die schöne, mondäne Mrs. Sophia Willoughby kennengelernt hatte, und somit würde er unter den Anwesenden sein. Sobald sie zum Salon hinaufgestiegen war, sah sie Maria und Lucy im Gespräch mit einem jungen Kapitän und dem Freier, den Fanny auf sie angesetzt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Charlotte dieses Flittchen eingeladen hat", murmelte Mrs. Jennings mit leiser Stimme. Willoughby war noch nicht eingetroffen. Befangen durch ihre missliche Lage, verwickelt in ein banales Gespräch mit dem Ehrenwerten Mr. Palmer, sah sie Lord Grenville, prächtig in festlicher Abendkleidung, und ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er nicht da sein würde, und sie wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie unansehnlich ihr Kleid war im Vergleich zu der glanzvollen Mode, mit der andere prahlten.

„Margaret, hier ist Lord Grenville selbst, warum fragen Sie ihn nicht nach unser Stimmabgabe und nach der Gesetzgebung", lächelte Mr. Palmer, als seine Lordschaft gezielt zu ihnen kam. „Sir, Sie sind vielleicht überrascht, aber Miss Dashwood hat einige sehr feste Ansichten dazu."

„Davon bin ich nicht mehr überrascht, Mr. Palmer", sagte er etwas rätselhaft.

Sie versuchte, ruhig an dem Gespräch teilzunehmen, hatte Erfolg bei ihren Bemühungen, gefasst zu sein, und als sie schließlich dachte, sie hätte sich vollständig unter Kontrolle, kam Mrs. Jennings geschäftig daher und schlug vor: „Kommen Sie, Lord Grenville, was ist ein Fest ohne zu tanzen? Sie müssen mit unserer schönen Miss Dashwood tanzen." Sie drehte sich mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern zu ihr und Margaret war gründlich beschämt.

Er ertrug es außerordentlich gut, reichte ihr seinen Arm, wobei ein intelligentes Lachen seine Augen erhellte. Margarets Herz hob sich. Sie gingen zur Tanzfläche, begannen zu tanzen und redeten noch eine Weile über Politik. Bald sagte er leise mit einem forschenden Blick: „Wissen Sie, Miss Dashwood, ich habe Wollstonecrofts Buch gelesen, wie Sie vorgeschlagen haben."

Mit aufrichtiger Freude rief sie aus: „Sie haben es gelesen! Und ...?" erkundigte sie sich eifrig.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es da definitiv einige interessante Ideen gab", sagte er vorsichtig und dann, als er das Unheil in ihren Augen sah, grinste er bewusst einfältig. „Es ist ein Buch, das viele Gedankenanstöße enthält, und ich bin froh, dass ich es gelesen habe", antwortete er aufrichtig und fügte mit einem intensiven Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hinzu: „Vielen Dank". Margarets Sinne wurden verwirrt von dem Ausdruck, den sie darin las.

Dann, während seine Augen sie in sanfter Liebkosung gefangen nahmen, die ihren gefesselt hielten, zitierte er in einem rauen Flüsterton: „Urteilsvermögen, das ihr auf der Stirn geschrieben steht, Intelligenz, die aus ihren Augen strahlt, Menschlichkeit, die sich auf der geschwungenen Wange abzeichnet, diese schöne Ansammlung wird nicht zufällig zusammengefügt."

_Er zitiert nur aus dem Buch! Das ist alles, das ist alles!_ Margaret wandte hastig die Augen ab und tat etwas, was sie nie zuvor getan hatte und nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie errötete wie wild und fühlte, wie die Wärme ihr Gesicht überschwemmte.

Er räusperte sich. _Sie würde nicht zu ihm aufsehen._ „Einige ihrer Gedanken über Bildung sind sehr berechtigt. Ich bin damit ein gutes Stück weit einverstanden", sagte er mit überraschend sanfter und freundlicher Stimme und gab ihr damit die Gelegenheit, ihre Haltung wieder zu finden; sie erholte sich schnell und lächelte. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen zeitlosen Moment.

Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Kurz blitzte Unbehagen auf, ja sogar Zorn, und er sagte zögernd: „Miss Dashwood, ich weiß, Sie würden keinen Wert darauf legen, Ratschläge zu erhalten", er hielt inne und rang innerlich mit seinen Gedanken, „aber ich muss Ihnen sagen, ähm, d.h., da gibt es dieses Mädchen ..." und dann, als ob er sich über etwas klar geworden war, verstummte er nach einem: „Verzeihen Sie. Nicht der Rede wert", und seine Augen zeigten eine kalte Maske. Sie drehte sich zur gleichen Zeit um und sah, dass Willoughbys Blick auf sie gerichtet war, mit einem intensiven Ausdruck von Hoffnung und Besorgnis in den Augen. Ihre Stimmung sank augenblicklich und sie vergaß alles andere. _Was sollte sie ihm sagen?_ Sie fühlte sich so schuldig, ihn vergessen zu haben, so wütend auf sich selbst, von seinem Elend abgelenkt worden zu sein, in Anbetracht der Nachrichten, die sie ihm zu überbringen hatte. Der Tanz endete bald und sie ging schweren Herzens auf ihn zu, wobei Lord Grenvilles seltsames Verhalten und sein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck in ihrem Hinterkopf rumorten.

Willoughby kam so schnell wie möglich in Margarets Nähe. „Margaret", fragte er, „verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich bin begierig, freudige Nachrichten zu erhalten."

„Willoughby, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Ihnen sagen soll, es schmerzt mich überaus, aber Oberst Brandon hat es gänzlich abgelehnt, ein Treffen zu erlauben zwischen Ihnen und ..." Sie hörte auf zu reden, als sie sein enttäuschtes Gesicht sah.

„Oh, Margaret warum, warum muss ich weiterhin bestraft werden?" rief er erregt.

„Willoughby", ermahnte sie ihn, leiser zu sein, als sich ein paar in der Nähe Stehende umdrehten und sie ansahen. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen. Ich werde versuchen, zu tun, was ich kann", versicherte sie ihm und hielt instinktiv seine ausgestreckten Hände.

Er bewegte sich näher zu einer Säule und sie folgte ihm, um etwas ungestörter zu sein, wobei ihnen mindestens drei Augenpaare folgten.

„Sie müssen mir helfen, Margaret. All die Jahre, der Schmerz und die Leiden. Hat er denn kein Herz?" fragte er hastig. „Stimmt Mrs. Brandon ihm zu?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es ratsam ist, sie da mit hineinzuziehen, Willoughby", argumentierte sie.

Er dachte kurz darüber nach und sagte dann: „Einverstanden, Margaret. In ihrem heiklen Zustand, will ich ihr kein Leid zufügen. Ich will nur das Beste für meine – für Mrs. Brandon. Ich bin zum Leiden verdammt und werde es ertragen", sagte er mit äußerst niedergeschlagener Stimme.

Margaret, besorgt darüber, sagte leise mit einer Stimme voller Mitgefühl: „Willoughby, noch ist nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Ich werde irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass Sie Ihren Sohn kennenlernen", und ihre Stimme bekam eine neue stählerne Entschlossenheit. _Sie würde es tun. Sie musste es tun._

* * *

(*) Die Autorin verwendet den Begriff „Bow street runner". Informationen zur Geschichte der Londoner Metropolitan Police finden sich in der Wikipedia.


	7. Margaret trifft Mrs Willougbhy

**Kapitel 7**

Nachdem sie Willoughbys Schmerz mit angesehen hatte, konnte sie, trotz all ihrer Liebe zu Oberst Brandon und trotz seiner Herzensgüte, seine Entscheidung nicht billigen. Wie konnte er etwas entscheiden, was für Eliza und ihren Sohn so bedeutsam war, ohne diese dabei mit einzubeziehen. Alle ihre kritischen Ansichten über die fehlende Macht von Frauen, zu bekommen, was sie wollten, konzentrierten sich jetzt auf Oberst Brandon. Angesichts seiner eigenen wachsenden Familie würden die Aufmerksamkeit und das Vermögen, das er bei aller Menschenfreundlichkeit für den kleinen Christopher entbehren konnte, in den kommenden Jahren dahinschwinden; er sollte Willoughby eigentlich willkommen heißen, dachte sie gefühlsmäßig. Lag es nicht vor allem an der Tatsache, dass er mit Angelegenheiten seines Besitzes beschäftigt gewesen war, dass Eliza so unbeaufsichtigt geblieben war? Durch Willoughbys Anerkennung seines Sohnes, würden sich die Umstände für Eliza auf jeden Fall verbessern. Ihr Sohn würde über weit bessere Beziehungen verfügen, als die, mit denen sie sich bisher abfinden musste. Sie musste etwas unternehmen. Sie würde ihren Aufenthaltsort herausfinden und sich dann persönlich mit ihr treffen. Es konnte kein so großes Geheimnis sein. Marianne würde es bestimmt wissen. Elinor und Edward womöglich auch, obwohl sie es ihr vielleicht nicht verraten würden.

Sie gesellte sich wieder zu den anderen, versuchte sich für deren Pläne zu interessieren und gab sich große Mühe, das Gespräch nicht von ihren Gedanken beeinflussen zu lassen.

Sie stellte fest, dass man jetzt über Musik sprach. Lucy fragte Margaret, allzu süß, ob sie gern als erste spielen würde.

Margaret lehnte ab und gestand knapp ein, dass sie es nie beherrscht hatte, während ihre Augen unweigerlich die von Lord Grenville suchten. Seine Augen, vor ein paar Minuten noch so beredt, waren nun unergründlich.

„Dann lasst uns Maria hören", erklärte Lucy, als ob sie ihre Trophäe zur Schau stellte.

Als sich alle hingesetzt hatten, um ihr zuzuhören, befand sie sich – dank Mrs. Jennings – näher bei ihm. Er hütete sich, auch nur in ihre Richtung zu sehen. Margaret sagte sich, dass es sie nicht kümmerte. _Es ist doch seine Sache, was er tun will._

Als Miss Ferrars anfing, eine Arie aus „Die Hochzeit des Figaro" zu spielen, stieß sie ein leises „oh" aus. Er drehte er sich zu ihr hin und sie sah sich genötigt, mit leiser Stimme zu erklären: „Das Lieblingsstück meines Vaters", und sie fügte dann mit wehmütiger Stimme hinzu: „Meine Schwester spielt es so schön. Sie ist so perfekt. Manchmal, wenn ich ihr zuhöre, ergreift es mich so sehr, dass es mir Tränen in die Augen treibt."

„Aber Sie spielen nicht", erklärte er unumwunden.

Sie antwortete auf diese Erinnerung missmutig: „Nein, ich nicht", und erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an seine Anforderungsliste neulich abends. Warum hatte sie nicht die Disziplin, irgendetwas zu beherrschen? Wie sehr sie in diesem Moment wünschte, sie hätte die Fähigkeit zu spielen, ihre Gefühle zu vermitteln; großer Gott, was war mit ihr los? Gefühle ... für ihn? Sie versuchte vergeblich, alle ihre rebellischen Gedanken zu wecken, bemühte sich umsonst, sich einzureden, dass sie sich nicht für ihn interessierte. _Was __er__ will, spielt überhaupt keine Rolle!_ Sie richtete sich steif auf. Sie war so, wie sie war.

Zwischen den Liedern sah sie, wie Mrs. Sophia Willoughby sich ihr näherte und sie zu ihrer großen Überraschung bat: „Wollen Sie einen Rundgang mit mir machen, Miss Dashwood?"

Margaret wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Es war reichlich unhöflich, aber etwas in ihren Augen – ein sehr intensiver Ausdruck – erregte ihre Wachsamkeit und sie stand auf, ohne sich zu weigern.

„Miss Dashwood, ich weiß nicht, was Sie da machen, aber halten Sie sich von meinem Mann fern", zischte sie ohne Umschweife.

Überrascht von diesem unvernünftigen und bösartigen Angriff antwortete Margaret: „Mrs. Willoughby, bitte seien Sie bei Ihren Anschuldigungen nicht voreilig. Ich bin nur eine Bekanntschaft vom Land."

„Bekanntschaft vom Land", wiederholte sie nervös mit bitterer Stimme. „Ich weiß das alles nur zu gut. Ist es nicht genug, dass Ihre Schwester mein Leben ruiniert hat, müssen Sie ruinieren, was davon übrig ist?"

„Meine Schwester?"

Sie sah Margaret nicht direkt an, als sie tief in ihr eigenes Elend versunken fortfuhr: „Wissen Sie, was es heißt, sich in einen Mann zu verlieben und ihn zu heiraten, um dann festzustellen, dass er nur des Geldes wegen geheiratet hat? Dass er in eine andere Frau verliebt ist. Niemand wird für ihn jemals schöner sein als sie, niemand perfekter. Haben Sie das gewusst?" rief sie mit zunehmender Lautstärke. „Was immer ich auch mache, ich konnte ihren Platz in seinem Herzen nie erreichen. Und nach all diesen Jahren tauchen jetzt Sie auf!"

„Mrs. Willoughby, bitte, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich nicht ..."

„Ich will Ihre hohlen Sympathiebekundungen und Ihre raffinierten Beteuerungen nicht hören. Sehen Sie sich vor, Miss Dashwood, ich werde Sie ruinieren. Niemand wird sich nach Ihnen umdrehen, um Sie überhaupt nur anzusehen. Sie werden von der ganzen Gesellschaft gemieden werden", flüsterte sie, am ganzen Körper starr, mit weißen Knöcheln und zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Mrs. Willoughby, vielleicht ist dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um ... Sie sehen ganz krank aus."

Ungeachtet Margarets Protest verließ sie sie abrupt und nach nur wenigen Minuten brachen beide mit der Entschuldigung auf, Mrs. Willoughby wäre plötzlich unwohl. Ihr Wagen wurde bestellt und Willoughby drehte sich nochmals um, um Margaret einen Abschiedsblick zuzuwerfen, bevor er ging.

Margaret war sich bewusst, dass keinem der Umstehenden ihre Mienen, wenn nicht gar ihre Worte entgangen sein konnten, wenn sie auch so taten, als hätten sie nicht darauf geachtet, was vorging. Im Grunde genommen war es nur eine kleine Gesellschaft.

Mrs. Jennings schaute quer über den Raum mit offener Neugier zu ihr herüber und sie erwartete, dass sie zu ihr kommen würde und wissen wollte, was passiert war. Der Ehrenwerte Mr. Palmer sah sie besorgt an. Fanny sah man an, wie unangenehm und peinlich berührt sie war, und Lord Grenville, was bedeutete der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht?

„Sagen Sie mal, Margaret", unterbrach sie eine aufdringliche Stimme. „Mr. Willoughby war schon immer so beliebt bei allen Dashwood Schwestern, nicht wahr? Ich erinnere mich an all die Picknicks und die Kutschfahrten. Was ist nur der Grund für diese Vorliebe?" fragte Lucy mit einem sarkastischen, überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Spott in den Augen.

Margaret war wütend über das Maß jeglicher Selbstbeherrschung hinaus. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Diese, diese kleinkarierte, alberne, Frau, dieses Flittchen. Wie konnte sie es wagen, Mariannes Namen da hineinzuziehen? Sie verdiente es nicht einmal, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Diese Nervensäge.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sagte mit einer Stimme voller Sarkasmus, ihr Gesicht rot vor Wut: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber der Grund für Ihre Vorliebe für die Ferrars Brüder ist sicher nicht der gleiche."

Dann wandte sie sich mit einer wütenden Handbewegung ab und setzte sich steif in eine einsame Ecke. Wie konnte nur alles so außer Kontrolle geraten?


	8. Letzte Treffen vor der Heimreise

**Kapitel 8**

Margaret war sehr neugierig, in welcher Form Lucy Rache nehmen würde. Nach dem Fest, das sich in jeder Hinsicht als katastrophal herausgestellt hatte, war Margaret nach Hause gekommen und hatte schlaflos, wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen im Bett gelegen. Sie erlebte die Szene auf dem Fest wieder und wieder. Als die Nacht in einen hellen neuen Morgen überging, gewann sie etwas von ihrer unerschütterlichen guten Laune wieder und beschloss, die Dinge rational anzugehen. Was Sophia betraf, verstand Margaret deren Gefühle perfekt. Die schreckliche Frau, die Mariannes erste Liebe gestohlen hatte, entpuppte sich als bemitleidenswerte Kreatur. Falls sie überhaupt wütend war, dann richtete sich ihre Wut gegen Willoughby, weil er Sophia so abscheulich behandelt hatte. Es lag aber nicht in ihrer Macht, daran etwas zu ändern.

Was Eliza anging, glaubte sie immer noch, trotz all ihrer wiedererwachten Abneigung und Vorsicht Willoughby gegenüber, die durch Lucys Erinnerung wieder entflammt waren, dass Eliza die einzige Person war, die das Recht hatte, ein Treffen zwischen Christopher und Willoughby zu verweigern oder zu gestatten. Sie konnte es auch nicht für richtig halten, seine Bitte um ein Treffen nur wegen seiner Fehler in der Vergangenheit abzulehnen. Da sie sich selbst in der Rolle einer Vorkämpferin der unterdrückten Frauen sah, entschied sie sich im vollen Bewusstsein der Konsequenzen dafür, Eliza diese ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie mitzuteilen. Sobald sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wurde sie ungeduldig, London zu verlassen und Oberst Brandon gegenüberzutreten. In der Stadt gab es nichts mehr, was sie tun konnte; wenn sie nach Devonshire zurückging, konnte sie zumindest einige Informationen zusammentragen. Sie dachte auch über Lord Grenville nach, so schmerzlich es war. Gestern Abend musste alles zum Abschluss gekommen sein. Sie starrte unglücklich aus dem Fenster. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte.

Lucy kam gleich am nächsten Morgen vorbei, überschüttete Fanny mit einem Haufen Schmeicheleien und deutete an, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, wenn Maria sich einige Zeit bei Fanny aufhalten würde. Fanny, die sich mit Margaret jetzt äußerst unbehaglich fühlte, war nur zu gerne dazu bereit und schlug vor, sie solle in Mrs. Jennings Haus zurückkehren. So entpuppte sich Lucys Rache für Margaret als ein Segen. Erstaunt, wie kleinkariert Fanny und Lucy waren, verließ sie die beiden glücklich.

Sobald sie ihre Gedanken einmal geordnet hatte, bemühte sie sich ungeduldig, nach Barton zurückzukehren. Mrs. Jennings hatte ihre Rückkehr nicht vor einem Monat geplant. Ihr Vorschlag, mit einem Diener in einer Mietkutsche abzureisen, wurde mit Entsetzen aufgenommen. Wie könnte ich dann Ihrer Mutter gegenübertreten, war das Argument, das Mrs. Jennings vorbrachte, und Margaret sah sich gezwungen, mit der unnachgiebigen Drohung zu antworten, dass sie dann eben ohne einen Diener fahren würde.

Sie hatte ein letztes Treffen mit Willoughby vereinbart, bevor sie abreiste, und als er an diesem Morgen kam, sah sie ihm mit einem geraden, durchdringenden Blick ins Gesicht, dem er nicht standhalten konnte.

„Margaret", begann er, „Es tut mir so leid, wie Sophia sich bekommen hat."

„Das sollte es auch", fauchte sie.

Seine Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, dann sagte er mit schmerzhafter Stimme: „Nun sehen Sie, was ich jeden Tag für den Rest meines Lebens durchmachen muss, welche Art ..."

„Willoughby, hören Sie auf damit!" rief sie, unfähig, es länger auszuhalten. „Ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres als das vorstellen. Sie ist Ihre Frau, um Gottes willen. Sie haben sie ihres Geldes wegen geheiratet und sie so schlecht behandelt, und Sie beklagen sich, dass Sie leiden ...?" fragte sie mit erhitzter Stimme. Willoughby sah sie an, Schrecken schlich sich in seine Augen. „Aber Margaret, sie hat Sie beleidigt ..."

„Ja, und es ist vollkommen Ihre Schuld", explodierte sie. „Sie haben eine Frau, die sehr vermögend und im Allgemeinen gut gelaunt ist, zur Gattin und ein komfortables Haus, sogar eine gute Hunde- und Pferdezucht und doch beklagen sie sich über Strafe, über Leiden. Sie haben sich das alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Treue und Zuvorkommenheit sind die wichtigsten Aufgaben der Ehe. Stattdessen verbringen sie ständig Ihre Zeit damit, sich vorzustellen, wie Ihr Leben mit Marianne sein würde, der Frau eines anderen Mannes. Bemühen Sie sich wenigstens, Ihre Frau nicht denken zu lassen, sie wäre mit jemand anderem besser dran gewesen." Außer Atem unterbrach sie sich, nachdem sie all ihre Wut auf ihn wie einen Sturzbach losgelassen hatte. „Sie sind _nicht_ das Opfer, also hören sie auf, sich so zu benehmen."

Er sah verblüfft aus. Er schluckte und auf seiner Stirn zeigte sich ein leichter Schimmer von Schweiß. „Margaret ...", begann er und unterbrach sich dann, da ihm die Worte fehlten. Nach ein paar Momenten absoluter Stille, stammelte er leise: „Heißt das, dass Sie Ihre Meinung geändert haben, was ...?"

„Nein", sagte sie ungeduldig. „Ich werde versuchen, ein Treffen zu arrangieren. Obwohl ich Sophia wegen dieser Kränkung bemitleide, werde ich Ihnen innerhalb von zwei Wochen mitteilen, wann und wo." Dann sagte sie leise: „Willoughby, wenn Ihnen noch irgendein Anstand geblieben ist, gehen Sie zu ihrer Frau. Behandeln sie sie gut."

Er brach ein paar Minuten später auf, ausnahmsweise einmal um Worte ringend, und drehte sich zu ihr um, bevor er die Schwelle überschritt. Dieses Mal geschah es sehr nachdenklich und respektvoll. Er sagte: „Danke Margaret, Gott segne Sie", und ging.

Margaret hatte keinerlei Illusionen, dass er seine Frau nun auf der Stelle lieben würde, aber sie hoffte, dass sie ihm zumindest einen Anstoß gegeben hatte, ein wenig aufzuwachen. Jetzt musste sie einen Weg finden, ihr Versprechen zu halten. Mrs. Jennings kam am Nachmittag mit einer Neuigkeit daher. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass eine Freundin von ihr nach Exeter fuhr, und diese hatte zugestimmt, Margaret nach Barton zu begleiten. Sie stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie dies hörte. Sie war jetzt sehr ungeduldig, Oberst Brandon zu treffen. Ihr zweiter Brief würde ihn jetzt wahrscheinlich erreicht haben.

Als sie beim Nachmittagstee saß, fragte sie sich, ob sie Lord Grenville jemals wieder treffen würde. Er hatte versucht, ihr etwas zu erzählen, etwas über ein Mädchen. Vielleicht über Maria. Selbst wenn sie noch für ein paar Tage hier blieb, Mrs. Jennings Bekanntenkreis und seiner überschnitt sich nicht, mit Ausnahme der Palmers, und damit hatte sie kaum eine Chance ihn zu treffen, außer wenn er sie besuchen würde. Genau in diesem Moment blickte sie auf, fasziniert von der Stimme von jemandem, der nach ihr fragte, und sah, wie Lord Grenville hereingeführt wurde.

Sobald das Dienstmädchen gegangen war, donnerte er los: „Zum Teufel, Miss Dashwood, was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun?"

Margaret sah ihn mit ehrfürchtiger Bewunderung an. Die Haare leicht zerzaust, mit grimmigem Gesicht und blitzenden Augen – genauso musste er aussehen, wenn er eine jener leidenschaftlichen Reden im hohen Haus hielt. Sie stand unbeweglich da und verschlang mit großen Augen begierig seinen Auftritt.

„Miss Dashwood?" wiederholte er mir gerunzelten Brauen auf ihr Schweigen hin.

Sie erholte sich und fragte: „Ja, Sir?" _Warum war er so wütend?_

„Ich erhielt gerade diesen Brief von Brandon. Er schreibt, Sie hätten mit Willoughby über ein Treffen mit Eliza gesprochen?" fragte er scharf.

„Sie wissen davon, Sir? Wie, was wissen Sie?" fragte sie verwirrt und überrascht zugleich. _Oberst Brandon, der liebe Freund_ _meines Vaters. _Plötzlich fielen ihr seine Worte vom Abend zuvor wieder ein. _Da gibt es dieses Mädchen._ Er hatte versucht, ihr von Eliza zu erzählen. Aber was?

„Eliza und ihr Sohn sind auf meinem Gut, sie haben von mir ein Cottage gemietet; ihre Begleiterin, Mrs. Ainsley, war früher meine Gouvernante. Sie haben sich dort aufgehalten, seit er geboren wurde. Aber worum, zum Teufel, geht es bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit eines Treffens eigentlich?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang noch sehr wütend.

„Sehen Sie, Sir", versuchte sie, alles ruhig zu erklären, währenddessen in ihrem Kopf neue Ideen Gestalt annahmen. Dort hielt sie sich also auf. Vielleicht konnte sie hinfahren und mit ihr reden. „Willoughby möchte seinen Sohn anerkennen, und ich denke, ich bin überzeugt, dass ..."

„sein Herz voller Reue ist? Dieser Halunke", unterbrach er sie. „Miss Dashwood, ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass Sie so eine Närrin sind, Sie müssen doch sehen, dass das alles nur gespielt ist."

„Gespielt? Wozu, Sir?" fragte sie ärgerlich. _Sie war nicht dumm!_

„Wozu? Was weiß ich, wie der Verstand dieses Schurken arbeitet." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Vielleicht war ihm langweilig, vielleicht wollte er versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeiten der armen Eliza gegenüber zu erneuern. Kürzlich habe ich erfahren, dass er Ihre Schwester schlecht behandelt hat. Vielleicht wollte er ihr Mitgefühl gewinnen und sich ihr wieder nähern. Es kann viele Gründe geben. Na, vielleicht hat er Sie gesehen, Sie sind ein h...", er hielt inne, „Miss Dashwood, ich bin hergekommen, sowie ich Brandons Brief gelesen hatte. Er ist verständlicherweise sehr wütend auf ihn und er hat mir geschrieben, dass er daran denkt, Eliza anderswo hinzuschicken. Er ist über Mr. Willoughbys Motive Ihnen allen gegenüber höchst beunruhigt. Ich hoffe, Sie ändern Ihre Meinung und lassen all diesen Unfug sein, w..."

„Aber _nein,_ Sir ..." rief sie.

„Nein?" explodierte er. „Sie weigern sich? Madam, geben Sie sich keinen großartigen Vorstellungen hin, loszufahren und Eliza zu treffen. Wenn Sie oder Willoughby dort auch nur einen Fuß ..."

„Sir, denken Sie doch einmal darüber nach", sagte sie fast flehentlich. „Selbst wenn das, was sie gesagt haben wahr wäre, wir sind nicht empfänglich für seine Reize. Es spielt keine Rolle, was seine Motive sind. Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er dieses Vorhaben aus einem hinterhältigen Grund begann. Wenn wir die Gelegenheit nutzen, dass er seinen Sohn anerkennt, ist das nicht ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit?"

„Und währenddessen lassen wir zu, dass er Eliza mit einem weiteren Kind sitzen lässt", fragte er sarkastisch.

Margaret war erzürnt. „Warum denkt jeder Mann, dass er weiß, was für die Frauen in seinem Leben das Beste ist?" fragte sie hitzig.

„Was?" antwortete er mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck. „Eliza wurde von diesem Mann mit einem Kind sitzen gelassen. Ihre Entscheidung, wie Sie es darstellen. Sie hatte das Glück, Oberst Brandon zu haben. Und jetzt wollen Sie, dass Oberst Brandon sie nicht mehr beschützt?"

„Sir, ich bin leugne nicht, dass sich Oberst Brandon großartig verhalten hat. Aber überlegen Sie doch, sie war damals gerade 14 Jahre alt. Sie ist kaum zwei oder drei Jahre älter als ich. Und ihr ganzes Leben wurde dadurch ruiniert. Glauben Sie nicht, dass sie daraus etwas gelernt hat? Warum gehen Sie davon aus, dass alle Frauen zarte Geschöpfe ohne Verstand und Intelligenz sind? Und selbst wenn Eliza scheinbar nochmals auf Willoughby hereinfallen würde, diesmal werden wir alle dabei sein. Ist es nicht angemessener, anstatt ihr gar keine Chance zu geben, sie zu führen, sie zu lehren ihren Verstand einzusetzen?" fragte sie, plötzlich müde, mit betrübter Stimme. „Sir, Mr. Willougbhy ist an Oberst Brandon herangetreten. Er hat ihn gebeten. Er hätte stattdessen einfach losfahren können, um sie zu sehen; was könnte ihn aufhalten? Sie können sie nicht immer als Ihre Gefangene halten."

„Vielleicht weiß er, dass ihn Brandon dieses Mal töten würde, wenn er versucht, zu ihr vorzudringen. Sehen Sie, Miss Dashwood, dieser hinterhältige Schurke will Brandons Genehmigung, um sie zu seiner Mätresse zu machen. Ich hätte nicht das Pulver manipulieren sollen, ich hätte Brandon ihn töten lassen sollen", murmelte er wütend.

„Worüber reden Sie da, Sir?"

„Über das Duell. Wissen Sie das nicht?"

„Duell?" flüsterte sie fassungslos. „Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Oberst Brandon und Willoughby ...?"

„Ja, wissen Sie das nicht? Mein Vater war damals sehr krank. Er war Oberst Brandon liebster Freund. Ich nahm meines Vaters Platz ein und war einer der Sekundanten. Wir, ich und Oberst Perkins, wussten, dass Brandon ihn nicht verfehlen würde, Willoughby hatte keine Chance. Aber wenn er Willoughby getötet hätte, dann hätte er das Land verlassen müssen, daher manipulierten wird das Pulver. Brandon war zunächst wütend auf uns, vergab uns aber später, vor allem nach ein paar Monaten, als er sich um die Hand Ihrer Schwester bewarb, denke ich."

Margaret stand unbeweglich da. Ein Duell. „Er hat sich duelliert! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Und Sie waren sein Sekundant? Ich hoffe, Sie werden so etwas nicht selbst machen, Sir", sagte sie zitternd, noch ganz erschüttert von diesem Schock.

Er verlagerte seine Stellung, schaute weg und erklärte mit leiser Stimme: „Miss Dashwood, wenn ein Mann feststellt, dass einer Frau in seiner Obhut ein Leid angetan wurde, einer Frau, die er liebt, dann erwacht etwas Wildes in ihm und ..."

Sie starrte ihn an und sagte mit unsicherer Stimme: „Großer Gott, wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie so etwas auch tun würden? Ich könnte nicht ..." Sie hörte auf zu sprechen.

Er sah sie an und sagte mit sehr kalter Stimme: „Ich weiß, Miss Dashwood, Sie bräuchten keinen Mann, der Sie schützt oder für Sie kämpft."

Nein, das war nicht das, was sie gerade sagen wollte. Es konnte nichts herrlicheres, nichts wundervolleres geben, als wenn er sie als seine Frau behandeln würde, die Frau, die er liebte. Nur – sie war im Begriff damit herauszuplatzen – dass sie den Gedanken, er sei in Gefahr, nicht ertragen könnte. Sie könnte nicht weiterleben, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde. Sie schluckte die drohenden Tränen hinunter. Ohne etwas zu sagen, standen sie da.

„Miss Dashwood", brach er das Schweigen in gereiztem Tonfall. „Ich bin gekommen, um zu versuchen, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendeinen Sinn hat, wenn ich noch länger hier bleibe. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt. Auf Wiedersehen!" und mit einer knappen Verbeugung ließ er sie allein.

Sie war nicht so eine Art Amazone, wie er angedeutet hatte, sie wollte ihm nachlaufen und ihm sagen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Über beide Ohren in ihn verliebt. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie endlich den einen Mann gefunden hatte, den sie wirklich lieben und respektieren könnte, aber sie hatte keine Hoffnung, sah keine Chance, dass er ihre Liebe jemals erwidern würde. Wenn ihn das Fiasko am letzten Abend nicht schon komplett verjagt hatte, dann würde es dieser schreckliche Streit bewirkt haben. Sie hatte ganz und gar bewiesen, ohne jeden Zweifel, dass sie höchst unpassend für ihn war. Kein Vermögen, keine Fähigkeiten und definitiv keinen Anstand. Er würde ein schönes Mädchen heiraten und sie würde nach Barton zurückkehren. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben setzte sie sich hin und weinte hemmungslos, Verzweiflung brach über sie herein.


	9. Oberst Brandons Bericht

**Kapitel 9**

„Margaret, was ist denn in London passiert?" fragte Edward mit besorgtem Blick, als sie auf das Pfarrhaus zugingen.

Margaret hatte Barton nach einer zweitägigen Reise mit Mrs. Harvey erreicht, die sogar noch mehr schwatzte als Mrs. Jennings, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Sie war angekommen, den Kopf voller Gedanken und Besorgnis über Eliza. Lord Grenvilles Aussagen über Oberst Brandons Pläne, Eliza anderswohin zu schicken, und seine unvollendete Drohung, was passieren würde, wenn Willoughby oder sie selbst einen Fuß auf sein Anwesen setzten, beschäftigten sie vor allem.

Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie zu ihrem großen Entsetzen von ihrer Mutter erfahren, dass Oberst Brandon bereits nach London abgereist war. In dieser Nacht, die sie in Barton Cottage verbracht hatte, wälzte sie sich im Bett umher, geplagt von Träumen von Eliza und ihrem Sohn, die einsam in einem riesigen Ödland standen oder zu einem weit entfernten Ort reisten und im Sonnenuntergang verschwanden. Sie wachte mit roten Augen auf.

Am nächsten Morgen war sie so bald wie möglich mit entschlossener Miene nach Delaford aufgebrochen. Aber beim Anblick Mariannes, schöner als je zuvor, voller Lachen, mit verträumten, lebendigen Augen, hatte sie die Idee fallen lassen, ihre in London gemachten Erfahrungen mitzuteilen. Ihre gezielten Erkundigungen über Oberst Brandon hatten nur eine vage Antwort zur Folge gehabt. Er war wegen irgendwelchen dringenden Geschäften nach London gefahren. Er würde in zwei Wochen wieder zurück sein. Nachdem sie einige Zeit mit Marianne verbracht und das Strampeln der kleinen Nichte befühlt hatte, denn sie war sicher, dass es dieses Mal eine Nichte war, hatte sie es geschafft, vom Verwalter Elizas Adresse zu bekommen. Sie hatte ihr sofort einen langen Brief geschrieben, um ihr die Situation zu erläutern.

Margaret fühlte sich durch und durch beschwingt, als sie Edward traf, nachdem sie den Brief abgeschickt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas geleistet zu haben, etwas wert zu sein. Sie hatte etwas erreicht. Sie war bereit, jedem, der es wagte, sie für das, was sie getan hatte, zu tadeln, ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sie war zuversichtlich, dass Eliza, nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, den Wunsch haben würde, mehr über die Sache zu erfahren. Sie hatte mit Bedacht niemandem Vorwürfe gemacht, sondern einfach die Tatsachen berichtet; aber was auch immer es war, es war kein Geheimnis mehr. Sie würde bald Bescheid wissen.

Sie antwortete Edward lächelnd, dass nichts Interessantes passiert war.

„Ich war höchst besorgt über Oberst Brandon, meine Liebe. Weißt du, bevor er abfuhr, kam er zu mir und sagte in einem höchst ungewöhnlichen Ton, er hoffe, dass Elinor und ich uns um Marianne kümmern würden. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Er murmelte etwas über dich und Willoughby. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Edward.

Margaret blieb stehen, etwas Kaltes umklammerte ihr Herz. Mit wachsendem Schrecken bat sie Edward langsam zu wiederholen, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Großer Gott. Was meinte er damit bloß? Doch nicht ein weiteres Duell. Das war nun wirklich kein Duell wert! Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich Schweißperlen, während das Gewicht dessen, was er gerade gesagt hatte, immer schwerer auf ihr lastete.

Die Worte purzelten aus ihr heraus, als sie alles, was Willoughby betraf, erklärte. „Edward, denkst du, dass ...?" fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme. Marianne, wie konnte sie ihr ins Gesicht sehen, wenn dem Oberst etwas passierte? Wie konnte sie sich selbst ins Gesicht sehen? Was hatte sie getan? Er war ein rechtschaffener Mann, ein Soldat, ein älterer Mann mit einem besonderen Ehrgefühl - sie hätte sich darüber im Klaren sein sollen, was er möglicherweise tun würde.

Edward verlagerte unbehaglich seine Stellung, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnten. Der Oberst musste bereits in London sein. Sie wünschte, Willoughby wäre zu seinem Landgut abgereist. Sie wünschte, Oberst Brandon würde wiederkommen, nachdem er Eliza gesehen hatte. Sie wünschte vieles.

Sie verbrachte die nächsten zwei Wochen in Delaford in Erwartung der Ankunft des Oberst oder irgendwelcher Nachrichten über ihn. Die Tage verbrachte sie in Todesängsten, die Nächte mit Alpträumen. Oft wachte sie keuchend auf. Ihre Träume endeten immer damit, dass sich Oberst Brandon ans Herz griff, Blut aus seinem Herzen quoll und er mit einem anklagenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden fiel. Ein paarmal variierte es, indem Lord Grenville die Kugel abfing.

Sie aß kaum, ging bis zur Erschöpfung auf und ab und spielte sogar selten mit ihren Neffen. Ihre Mutter leistete Marianne gute Gesellschaft und sie blieb außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, unfähig, ihr in die Augen schauen.

Dann sah sie eines Morgens, als sie gerade um den Springbrunnen und den Rasen herumging, seine Kutsche kommen. Sie rannte bis zur deren Tür, noch bevor er ausstieg. „Oh Oberst Brandon, Gott sei Dank, Sie sind unbeschadet. Es tut mir so leid. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte. Oh, ich bin so glücklich", rief sie mit Tränen in den Augen. Als sie merkte, dass sie zu viel plapperte, dass er eine lange, anstrengende Reise hinter sich haben musste und die Pferdeknechte ihr neugierige Blick zuwarfen, trat sie hastig zurück. Er wischte ihr sanft die Augen trocken und sagte mit weicher Stimme: „Ist schon gut, Margaret", bevor er die anderen begrüßte, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

Einen Tag später bat Oberst Brandon sie nach dem Frühstück, mit ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer zu kommen. Sie begleitete ihn, neugierig, was los war, und nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, sagte er mit einem neckischen Lächeln: „Margaret, ein guter Kapitän muss auf Verluste gefasst sein."

Sie lächelte über diese (für ihn) so untypische Verspieltheit und sagte dann nachdenklich: „Ich habe schon darüber nachgedacht, Oberst, und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ein guter Kapitän zunächst überprüfen und einschätzen sollte, was ihn eine Schlacht kostet. Ich bin in diese gezogen, ohne eine klare Vorstellung davon zu haben, und ich habe nicht einmal im Entferntesten daran gedacht, dass Sie sich vielleicht auf ein Duell einlassen würden. Jetzt weiß ich Bescheid. Das nächste Mal werde ich besser vorbereitet sein und eine bessere Strategie haben."

„Also wird es ein nächstes Mal geben?"

„Da bin ich mir sicher", antwortete sie lachend, „Es wird noch viele weitere Gelegenheiten geben, für die Rechte einer Frau zu kämpfen."

„Gut zu sehen, dass du deinen Kampfgeist bewahrt hast", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich nehme an, du möchtest wissen, was passiert ist." Er sah ein paar Augenblicke lang nach draußen. „Als ich deinen Brief bekam, war alles, was ich empfinden konnte, Wut auf Willoughby. Dieser Schuft ist immer noch hinter meiner Familie her, war der Gedanke, der an erster Stelle stand. Ich hoffte aufrichtig, dass dich meine Antwort von ihm fernhalten würde. Aus Unruhe über das, was er bei Eliza versuchen könnte, beschloss ich jedoch, ihren Aufenthaltsort zu ändern. Deshalb schrieb ich den Brief an Grenville. Ich wusste auch, dass ich ihm vertrauen konnte, dich zu warnen. Doch schon bald danach bekam ich deinen zweiten Brief, in dem du darauf bestanden hast, seine Partei zu ergreifen, und ich konnte nicht länger in Delaford bleiben. Aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen mit ihm malte ich mir die schlimmstmöglichen Dinge über seinen Einfluss auf dich aus und mein Blut kochte. Ich brach nach London auf und war entschlossen, Willoughby aufzufordern, Christopher, Eliza und dich in Ruhe zu lassen oder aber ..." Er hielt inne.

„Oder aber Ihrer Pistole entgegenzutreten", beendete sie leise.

„Ja. Margaret du warst zu jung, um zu verstehen, was dieser Mann damals ... Lord Grenville hat mich trotzdem gebeten zu versprechen, im Namen unserer Freundschaft drei Tage lang nichts zu unternehmen. Ich konnte es nicht ablehnen. Er lud mich ein, bei ihm zu bleiben, und brachte verschiedene Argumente vor; er redete mir zu, bis ich mehr und mehr empfänglich dafür wurde. Marcus Antonius hätte etwas von diesem Mann lernen können! Zuerst überzeugt er mich, dass ein Duell nicht notwendig sei, und ein paar Tage später überredete er mich, seinen Plänen vollständig zuzustimmen. Er arrangierte ein Treffen und ließ seine Rechtsanwälte einen Vertrag ausarbeiten. Willoughby hat zugestimmt, einen großzügigen Betrag für Christophers Ausbildung aufzuwenden, wird für ihren üblichen Unterhalt zahlen und wird ihn in der Gesellschaft als seinen Sohn einführen. Im Gegenzug wird er seinen Namen annehmen. Alles in allem, muss ich sagen, ist es eine sehr vorteilhafte Vereinbarung. Ich fühlte mich nie in der Lage, ihn zu treffen, daher hat es Lord Grenville auf sich genommen, alles zu tun, was notwendig war." Er seufzte und fügte hinzu: „Er sagte, wir seien dir alle zu Dank verpflichtet, meine Liebe, und dass du ihn überzeugt hättest."

Margaret saß unbeweglich da. Er hatte ihre Auffassungen berücksichtigt und sie brillant ausgeführt, sogar besser als sie es getan hätte. Er hatte im Wesentlichen damit übereingestimmt, was sie gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr und auch wiederum Elizas Urteil vertraut. Welch eine Rechtfertigung. Ihr Herz hob sich. „Und was ist mit Eliza?" fragte sie.

„Eliza, meine Liebe, hat uns alle überrascht. Sie hat sich geweigert, Willoughby zu treffen, und ihn gebeten, nie wieder zu versuchen, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten. Sie und Christopher werden bei Grenville bleiben. Willoughby wird ihn von Zeit zu Zeit treffen. Es war sehr erfreulich für mich, Margaret, und ich muss dir dafür danken", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

An diesem Abend, in ihrem eigenen Bett in Barton Cottage, dachte Margaret über all die Dinge nach, die ihr in den letzten Wochen passiert waren. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, zweifelsohne, aber sie war sich auch der Dinge bewusst, die sie gelernt hatte. Vor allem floss ihr Herz über vor Liebe und Dankbarkeit gegenüber Lord Grenville, für sein Verständnis und seine Anerkennung ihrer Argumentation. Sie weinte nicht mehr um ihn. Schließlich hing ihr Glück nicht von ihm ab, es hing allein von ihr selbst ab. Sie würde in Barton bleiben, glücklich wie immer, nur dass sie nicht mehr von der Ehe als einer Knechtschaft reden würde. In dieser Nacht schlief sie friedlich.


	10. Das Happy End

**Kapitel 10**

Margaret verbrachte die nächsten paar Tage damit, ihre Tage mit neuem Elan zu genießen. Sie waren dabei, vorübergehend nach Delaford umzuziehen, da Marianne innerhalb eines Monats im Wochenbett liegen würde. Sie half ihrer Mutter, einige Dinge dafür vorzubereiten, las ein paar Bücher, die sie kürzlich in London gekauft hatte, ritt jeden Morgen aus, spielte mit Sir Johns Hunden und war weitgehend wieder ganz die Alte. Wie immer ritt sie hie und da nach Delaford und verbrachte Zeit mit ihren Neffen.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten von Zeit zu Zeit unweigerlich zu Lord Grenville zurück. Er war der einzige Mann, der es vermocht hatte, sie in einem Gespräch zu fesseln oder ihren Geist zu beflügeln, und jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas Interessantes las oder auch nur eine wunderschöne Landschaft sah, hatte sie das wehmütige Verlangen, es mit ihm teilen zu können. Sie las über ihn in der Zeitung, in einer sehr knapp verlaufenen Abstimmung waren neue Gesetze verabschiedet worden und Lord Grenville hatte gerade so gestimmt, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

Oberst Brandons Rückkehr war jetzt eine Woche her. Auf einem kleinen Polster in ihrem Baumhaus liegend erwachte sie aus ihrer Träumerei, als sie Oberst Brandons Stimme hörte. Er und Marianne trafen sich jede zweite Woche mit ihnen zum Tee, wenn sie Sir John besuchten. Heute war er alleine gekommen, vielleicht hatte sich Edward ihm angeschlossen. Sie stieg hinunter, immer zwei Sprossen auf einmal, und stolperte leicht, als sie auf den Boden sprang. „Guten T..." Mitten in ihrer fröhlichen Begrüßung versagte ihr die Stimme. Er war da. Fast wie eine Fata Morgana, heraufbeschworen durch ihre Träumereien, groß und schön wie eh und je, kam er mit lächelnden Augen den Weg entlang auf sie zu; Lord Grenville war da.

„Hallo Margaret. Ich sehe, dass du genauso erstaunt bist wie ich, als ich ihn heute Morgen sah. Er wollte nicht, dass ich meine Teestunde mit euch beiden absage, also habe ich ihn mitgebracht", sagte Oberst Brandon, wobei er ganz beiläufig begann und mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck endete, als er den Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sah.

„In der Tat." Sie stammelte ein wenig und machte einen verspäteten Knicks. „Bitte kommen sie doch mit hinein, Sir, Oberst Brandon", lud sie sie ein und räusperte sich.

Als sie zurück zum Haus gingen, ertappte sie sich dabei, sich uncharakteristischerweise über ihren schmutzbefleckten Unterrock und ihr ungebändigtes Haar Sorgen zu machen. „Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Grenville, dass wir Margaret oben in ihrem Baumhaus finden würden", sagte Oberst Brandon.

„In der Tat, das haben Sie gesagt", klang er amüsiert, gar nicht abgeschreckt.

Ihre Mutter kam dazu, wurde ihm vorgestellt und sie setzten sich alle. Margaret sagte kaum ein Wort. Oberst Brandon und ihre Mutter schienen das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, er lieferte einige kleine Beiträge. Seine Augen schienen auf ihren zu verweilen, ja zu ihren hingezogen zu sein, sie versuchten ihre Gesichtszüge einzuschätzen und ihr etwas mitzuteilen.

„Ich muss Ihnen sagen, Sir, Margaret hat mir gar nicht erzählt, dass Sie sich in London kennengelernt haben. Wissen Sie, sie ist eine große Verehrerin von Ihnen", sagte ihre Mutter unbekümmert.

Margaret errötete tief und sagte eilig: „Ja, Sir. Ich muss Ihnen zu Ihrer letzten Abstimmung gratulieren", wobei sie versuchte, sehr akademisch zu klingen. „Es war ein knapper Vorsprung."

„Ja. Ich bin froh, dass Sie das bemerkt haben", sagte er, wobei sich Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht zeigte. Weshalb war er über ihre Zustimmung in dieser Sache besorgt? Es ging um so etwas wie mautpflichtige Straßen, nicht wahr?

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen die beiden meist schwiegen und er die Mühe, das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, auf sich nehmen musste, sah Oberst Brandon nach einem Blickwechsel mit ihrer Mutter zu ihnen und schlug vor: „Margaret, vielleicht möchtest du Lord Grenville die schöne Aussicht von der Anhöhe aus zeigen, während ich mit deiner Mutter die von uns geplanten Renovierungsarbeiten bespreche." Sie stimmte zunächst bereitwillig zu, dann errötete sie verwirrt.

Sie gingen schweigend in der späten Nachmittagssonne, begleitet vom Gesang der heimkehrenden Vögel. Er schien mit irgendwelchen Gedanken in seinem Inneren zu ringen, sah aus, als sei er im Begriff, etwas zu sagen, brach aber unruhig ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

Sie begann: „Ich muss diese Gelegenheit nutzen, Sir, Ihnen dafür zu danken, was sie ..."

„Für Eliza? Bitte nicht", unterbrach er hastig, tat ihre Dankbarkeit mit einer unbestimmten Handbewegung ab und fügte hinzu: „Nebenbei gesagt, ich habe auch Sophia getroffen und ihr erzählt, was Sie für eine Rolle dabei gespielt haben."

„Sophia?" rief sie.

„Ja, es war unerträglich, dass jemand schlecht über Sie denken könnte", sagte er langsam und wandte sich ihr mit einem Blick in seinen Augen zu, der sie völlig überwältigte.

„Oh", sagte sie leise, hob ihr Gesicht zu ihm hoch und ihre Augen ließen sein Gesicht nicht mehr los.

„Miss Dashwood", schluckte er und blieb stehen. „Margaret", fing er wieder an. „Bei jeder anderen hätte ich keine Zweifel." Er hielt inne und fragte mit einem prüfenden Blick: „Sie sind nicht böse?"

„Böse, worüber?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Über die Verzögerung", sagte er und versuchte, etwas zu erklären, von dem er offensichtlich dachte, es sei sehr wichtig, wovon sie aber keine Ahnung hatte: „Ich ritt, ohne anzuhalten, sobald die Abstimmung vorbei war, es war zu knapp, um ein Risiko einzugehen. Ich konnte Ihnen einfach nicht sofort folgen; zuerst habe ich mich um diese Angelegenheit mit Willoughby gekümmert und dann war es für mich zu spät, nach Barton zu kommen und dann wieder rechtzeitig in London zu sein." Er unterbrach sich, nachdem er ihr ins Gesicht gesehen hatte. Nach einem Moment der Stille lachte er ein wenig verlegen. „Margaret, Großer Gott, Ihnen war doch sicher klar, dass ich kommen würde", und hielt dann mit einem unbehaglichen Schweigen und mit gerunzelten Brauen inne. „Sie wollten doch, dass ich ... Zum Teufel, Margaret, Sie verstehen mich doch, oder nicht?" fragte er, hob ihr Gesicht mit einem Finger an und hielt ihre Augen fest.

Das Gewicht dessen, was er mit seinen Augen voller Gefühl zu übermitteln versuchte, die all seine lückenhaften Worte überbrücken sollten, brachte die Tränen in ihren Augen zum Überlaufen. „Sir", schniefte sie. „Ich bin mittellos."

„Ich habe keinen Augenblick daran gezweifelt, dass Sie jemanden seines Geldes wegen heiraten würden", neckte er sie leise, wobei sein Daumen ihre Wange streichelte. „Außerdem habe ich genug für Sie und jede Menge Kinder, die wir haben werden."

„Ich besitze keine Fertigkeiten", beharrte sie.

„Madam, Sie vergessen Ihre Fähigkeit zu reden und zu argumentieren", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Zudem habe ich bemerkt, wie bewegt Sie von Musik waren, und das genügt mir."

„Ich habe keinen Sinn für Etikette. Sie mögen mit mir als Miss Dashwood zufrieden sein, Sir, aber ich besitze wohl kaum genug damenhaftes Auftreten, um Ihre Frau zu sein", sagte sie, während ihr Tränen über die Wangen strömten.

„Das, denke ich, ist Ihr größter Charme. Ich weiß nicht, welche Margaret ich mehr liebe, die mit der offenen Kritik in ihren Augen, die mich mit messerscharfen Worten dazu anstachelt, das Richtige zu tun ... Oder diese hier ..." Er wischte ihr mit einer sehr sanften Bewegung die Tränen ab. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, Tränen in Ihren Augen zu sehen, Margaret." Er ließ seine Hand fallen, nur um die ihre näher an sein Herz zu ziehen, und sagte nach einem Moment mit einer Stimme, in der ein Lachen schwang: „Sagen Sie mir ehrlich, dass Sie nicht glauben, mich zu verdienen!"

Margaret schenkte ihm ein tränenfeuchtes Lächeln, als ihr der Schalk wieder in die Augen trat.

Dann fragte er mit ernster Stimme: „Und verdiene ich Sie?"

„Mich verdienen? Oh, Sir!" flüsterte sie leise. „Ich habe geglaubt, Sie würden sich gar nicht so für mich interessieren, und ich ...", ihre Hände machten eine hilflose Geste, „ich liebe Sie, mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt." Sie sah ihn an, die Augen übervoll von Liebe.

„Ah, meine innigst geliebte, schönste, süßeste Margaret", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, beugte sich vor und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem höchst wundervollen Kuss.

Dann kniete er sich wirklich nieder, wie es sich das kleine Mädchen in ihr immer vorgestellt hatte, und bat sie, ihn zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt zu machen, ihn zu heiraten.

**Ende**


End file.
